Agent Hazel S Collins-Sitwell
by StarrGazer16
Summary: My take on what happens after episode 17. Rated M for future chapters. There is OC integration, so be forewarned. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Hazel

Chapter 1

_I stood in a four-way intersection in a dark hallway. The fluorescent lights flicker on and off, making it impossible to see correctly. There was a gun in my hand. It made a clattering sound as my hands shook. Blood pooled below my nose, at the corner of my mouth, and on my forehead. But I couldn't remember where I the blood came from. Was it even mine? _

_I don't remember telling my feet to move, but suddenly I was walking—no, running. I was running. The pain in my ribs caused me to slow to a stop and lean on the wall for support. Suddenly the wall falls away, sending me sprawling to the floor, my gun scooting far away from me. I fell flat on my stomach and my head spun faster than a Spin A' Tron at a carnival. _

_I looked up through the wet hair plastered to my head, my dark lashes smudging my vision. Where was i? The scene was different. I wasn't lying on the marble floors of the lab—a lab?—I was lying on wet dirt in the pouring rain. The building was now behind me. Standing in front of me was a man dressed in black combat gear—the typical standard issue. _

_His arm lifted, aiming a gun at my head. I couldn't move momentarily. I was frozen in some emotion I couldn't place. Then I sprang into action, against the wishes of my aching body, and rolled toward my gun. I managed to grab it. My wet hands barely held onto it tight enough, my finger kept slipping from the trigger. Finally, I aimed it back at the man and fired. _

_He fell to the ground in front of me, his blank stare aimed at me. His eyes bore into me with their vacant appearance and I fought the urge to scream and wriggle away. I didn't know this man, this man I'd just killed. I scrambled to my trembling feet. Then the scene changed to empty blackness. I was falling through an endless abyss of black; no walls that I could feel to stop my fall were around me. I never hit the bottom, just kept falling. _

My eyes flew open and I inhaled sharply. I quickly sat up, realizing it was still dark. Some moon light filtered in through a window to my right. The bed I laid on felt like a cloud, like I was sleeping on air. My limbs felt numb and unused, though I remember using them yesterday. Or was it Tuesday? I pushed the heavy blankets off and stepped off the bed.

My head felt weightless and I stumbled forward. I caught myself on the wall before I fell. I stumbled to the nightstand and groped it for my pills. I finally reached the bottle and swallowed two. I forced my eyes open and looked at the clock. _5:32 AM_. I turn and stumble to my closet—the meds started to kick in so it wasn't a hard stumble. I forced my numb limbs to do my bidding and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a black top.

I brushed my hair and teeth, put on my black leather jacket, then paused in front of the mirror. The only thing I recognized about myself, still, was only my eyes—even though they were both different colors. The rest of my face didn't look how I remembered. And still in my dreams I never saw my face. I saw it in third person but I never saw my real face. It was just what I'd envisioned I looked like.

I sighed and twirled my only red streak in my finger, before leaving my hotel room. I pushed on my dark shades as I exited the hotel. I pulled the door of my Viper open and slid into the driver's seat. I shut the door then adjusted the rear view mirror. I fumble with my tight pocket for my keys, and then remembered it was a push start. I shook my head at myself and pushed the ignition button.

I zipped out of the hotel parking lot and sped into traffic with the roof down. I don't like talking about my accident. That's what they call it, an _accident_. It was no accident. They knew exactly what was going to happen when they sent us in there…. I follow my GPS because my brain is still a bit fuzzy. The meds haven't completely kicked in yet. I drive onto the airstrip as directed by the GPS and park a few feet from the jet.

The back bay door was open and Agent Coulson was standing at the base in his usual suit and black sunglasses. I stomped on the brake so the car slid to a quick stop in front of Agent Coulson. I turned off the car and stepped out. I shut the door and walked around the front to stand a foot or two in front of Agent Coulson. "Agent Collins, reporting for duty" I said, with dead sarcasm.

"Still the same, I see," Coulson said. He turned and started up the ramp, and I followed a few steps behind. "I'll fill you in as soon as we're airborne." Coulson led me through the jet halls to only what I assumed to be the main hub of things. The touch screen table and screen stood to the left and three people stood around it as we entered. Two women, one man.

Their eyes turned to me. one woman didn't look surprised. She was who I recognized as Agent May. The other woman, much younger than May, looked me up and down with a weird awed expression. she and the only other man in the room exchanged similar looks. "This is Agent Hazel Collins. She's here to help locate Agent Ward" Coulson said. Agent May instantly left the room. I let out a low whistle. "Awesome welcoming committee you got here, Coulson" I said.

"This is Skye," Coulson said, gesturing to the young woman. "And this is Leo Fitz. Our other member, Jemma Simmons, is in the lab. Skye, why don't you show Agent Collins to her room and get acquainted?" Skye nodded and gestured for me to follow and as she walked the other way. I followed her through a lounge area then into a hallway. "Coulson said you know Ward" Skye said, glancing back at me.

"We met when we were kids," I replied. I didn't want to elaborate or give her more details than I should so I left it at that. Skye led me through a door marked 'Collins' with duct tape and a sharpie marker. The room was an intermediate size with a bathroom and a bed. "Well," Skye said. "Here it is."

"Thanks" I said, trying my best at a polite appearance. Skye began to leave but she stopped at the doorway. she turned around and looked at me with a serious expression. "Can you _actually_ find Ward?" she asked. I sighed and took off my glasses. Her eyes momentarily widened when she saw the odd colored irises mine held. I looked her in the eyes and tried my best for serious. "I don't know. But I promise I'll try my best" I said.

She nodded slightly and left the room, shutting the door behind her. I sat on the bed and dropped my head in my hands. Agent Ward and I go way back. Back to when I used to look normal. Back to when I _was_ normal. I can't afford to let myself slip into those memories because they make me feel something I can't feel—Pain. I stood and left my new quarters after pushing my glasses back on.

I found my way to what I assumed was the lab. The glass doors parted and I walked in. Fitz and who I assumed to be Simmons were doing something with their backs turned to me. I quietly stepped up behind them and cleared my throat. Both jumped and Fitz shouted, "Bloody hell!" he stared at me with wide eyes and an agape mouth. Simmons took a deep breath and smiled at me. "You must be Agent Collins" she said.

"That's me. and you're Jemma Simmons?" I asked.

"Yes" she nodded. We shook hands all civil like and then she turned back to her test tubes. I turned to Fitz and smiled. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Are you even a real S.H.I.E.L.D. agent? You don't act like one" he said. I pulled out my badge and held it up for him to see. "Agent Hazel S. Collins-Sitwell. Level eight security clearance, top of my class at the academy, S.O. of currently no one" I said.

"Sitwell?" Jemma asked. I nodded. "Only half related. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rogue agent to find" I said. I walked past them and into the hallway on the other side of the lab. I follow the hallway to the…what do they call this thing? I guess I'll just call it HQ. Skye was standing in front of the touch screen table, doing random things. I stood next to her and leaned on the table to see what she was doing.

She stopped and sideways looked at me. "Are you sure you're a-"

"Yes," I said, about to begin my monologue. "Agent Hazel S. Collins-Sitwell. Level eight security clearance, top of my class at the academy, S.O. of currently no one." I dropped my head and lazily held up my badge. I stood upright and shoved my badge away. "So, you were the last person here to speak with Agent Ward?" I asked.

"Yep" she said, nodding.

"And you're probably not going to willingly elaborate. So, here's what I'm going to do: you're gonna show me how to use this thing, and then I'm going to find your missing agent and then be on my way" I said. She told me the basics of how to use the touch screen table. It only took a few minutes to get acquainted with the software, once that was over I was able to use it without any problems.

I started trying to find one of Grant's old hide-outs. I vaguely remembered the address, but I remembered enough of it to have good luck looking. Skye stood silently and watched me a minute. "You said you knew Ward as a kid," she said. I inwardly cringed. "Were you friends?"

"Something like that" I mumble, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"What was he like?" she asked.

"The same as he is now" I said. I spent the rest of the day blandly answering questions while Skye and I worked on looking for Ward. Nothing out of the ordinary turned up. not one purchase was made from any credit card in any of his aliases. Grant knows how to cover his tracks too well. One of Skye's questions was a little too personal for me. she finally asked, "What was your relationship with Ward?"

I knew she was just being curious, but it made me angry. Only because I had a flash back of when I was fifteen, Grant was eighteen by only two days. He was leaving for the academy. It was a stupid, teenage way of saying goodbye.

_We stood by the waiting bus, neither of us saying a word. He'd told me he was leaving weeks prior but it felt like he was only just now telling, as he left. I did what any friend would do. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and tried not to cry. He held me just as tightly.  
"Remember my promise?" he said. "I'm coming back, Hazel. I'll come back for you. that's what a promise ring means." I stepped back, but only a little. And then I kissed him. It was only a one second-long, brushing of lips. And then I ran._

"Agent Collins? Hello?" Skye waved a hand in front of my face and I caught her wrist. She startled and I let go of her wrist. "I take it that was a bad question to ask."

"I just, uh…I have some head trauma that messes with my mind sometimes," I said, leaning my hip against the table. "mission gone wrong and I ended up taking a bullet to the head."

"Oh my god" Skye said, with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, it was bad" I said.

"Does Ward know?" she asked. I shook my head and turned back to the table. "He wrote me once—that's how I got this address—but I never wrote back" I said.

"Sounds like you two had a sucky relationship" Skye said, as we continued.

"_Sucky_," I said, chuckling. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

**A/N**: Okay, I promise this story will get much better as it goes on. Sorry for the abrupt ending. Please review! I would really appreciate it! Criticism is welcome just no flames please :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Grant

Chapter 2

I am a traitor. I played the role of the loyal soldier and then I became a traitor. But what my team doesn't know is that those were my orders to kill those people, to act like I had turned. In their eyes I _am_ a traitor. I don't know how I'll ever get them to look at me the same way again.

Although as I sat alone in the warehouse, I wasn't thinking of my team. I was thinking of how many lines I swore to myself I would never cross. But then I took the job anyway and those lines flew out the window with my morality. I was waiting for orders from Garrett. I had to focus on my new role as a double agent or else I would lose my mind.

I stood and walked to one of the only windows in the warehouse. It was sunny, warm. The typical summer day in the desert. It reminded of something I'd long forgotten—the time in my life before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. the time when things made sense, _I _made sense. That was long time ago, though. I didn't even recognize myself anymore and it made me sick.

I stepped away from the window at the sound of whining hinges. Of course, it was John Garrett, the son of a bitch that caused to be in this position. He wore his usual triumphant grin. "Good news and bad news," he said. "Which one do you wanna hear first?"

"The bad news" I said.

"Well, the bad news is Coulson's got someone on your tail. Some hot shot Agent that wasn't even officially cleared for field work," he paused to chuckle. "They haven't found anything yet but, by the way people are talking, you two know each other."

"What agent?" I asked.

"Couldn't get a name, sorry. But, hey, the good news is we've almost got the cloaking device up and running" he said.

"Good," I said, though it made me sick to say so. "Then they'll never find us." Garrett nodded with a smile and turned and left. I wanted to deck the guy but I didn't think Director Fury would be pleased to find out his only inside man blew the operation. I chuckled to myself. Even though I was labeled a traitor, working undercover, and pretending to work for Hydra, I was still worried about following orders.

I guess I hadn't changed all that much. Yesterday I overheard a few Hydra agents talking about some computer lab in Colorado. From the Intel I've gathered, it seemed like they wanted a hard drive from the lab. I didn't know what was on the hard drive but it sounded important to Hydra. I knew I had to get myself involved in that operation. I followed out where Garrett had left.

He couldn't have gotten far in a couple of minutes. I turned and saw he'd just turned a corner. I hurried after him, rounded the corner, and practically ran into him. "Sir," I said, as he turned around to face me. "I overheard some guys talking about retrieving a hard drive from a computer lab. I want in."

"You want in?" he chuckled. "Alright. It'll be the perfect opportunity for you to prove yourself even further to Hydra." I nodded and he turned, continuing down the hallway. He disappeared into a room and shut the door behind him. I went back to my room and sat where I'd been sitting for hours. I couldn't get this one image out of my head: a girl sitting against a cement wall, her dark clothes in tatters, and her mascara running from hours of crying. She looks so familiar but I can't remember ever meeting her. I thought back to when I was sixteen.

_I was walking alone in an alley._ _There was girl with matted brown hair and clouded green eyes sitting against a wall. She was crying, shaking. She looked like she hadn't eaten for days. I stopped walking and knelt next to her. She looked no older than fourteen, if that. She looked up at me and scooted away in fear. "It's okay," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you." she didn't look like she believed me. "What's your name?" _

"_Hazel" she said, shakily. _

"_My name's Grant. Grant Ward. Why are you out here alone?" I asked. _

"_I have nowhere else to go," she said, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. _

"_Yes, you do," I stood and offered her a hand. "Come on. You can stay with me tonight." She glanced from my face to my hand, then back again. She hesitantly took my hand and I helped her up to her feet. She was almost as tall as me but she looked extremely young. _

I remember it as if it were yesterday, but for some reason the image in my head is different than the real memory. I hadn't spoken to Hazel in two years, when I sent her a letter. I didn't even know if she got it because she didn't reply. I tried looking for her but I couldn't find any trace of her. She probably did it on purpose so I wouldn't find her. Because I broke my promise and never came back.

I remember giving her a promise ring. Once I get done with this mission I _will_ find her. I didn't know what I would say, just that I needed to find her. That is, if I didn't get killed first. Garrett came back, this time only standing half way in the door. "We leave at first light tomorrow. Make sure you get plenty of shut eye, you're gonna need it" he said, before leaving. What did I get myself into?

The next morning, I joined Garrett and a few other men in the main room of the warehouse. Garrett began explaining the plan and the importance that we complete this trip successfully. "The plan is simple," he said. "Get in, get the drive, and then get out. We're taking only two men in. any volunteers?" before I could decide against it, my hand flew up.

"Alright, we've got Ward. Who else?" it was silent a minute before another man raised his hand to volunteer. "Good. Head out. I'll contact you once you've arrived at the location." The other man that volunteered—I recognized him as Caleb Rutter—and I left the warehouse with the duffel of weapons Garrett had supplied. I offered to drive and slid into the front seat of an SUV.

Rutter got in the passenger side and I stomped on the gas. I was way too eager to put myself in danger. It took a few hours to get there. The computer lab was a part of a college campus south of Denver. A college campus. I fought to keep from groaning. It was a college campus full of _kids_. I parked around the side of the computer lab and turned off the engine. This was a bad idea. But if we didn't get the drive and bring it back to Garrett we'd have hell to pay.

I got out of the SUV and went to the trunk to get the duffel of weapons. Rutter followed, also too eager to put himself in danger. I opened the back and pulled open the duffel. I pulled out a handgun and made sure it was loaded, while Rutter went for an assault rifle. I slid an extra clip into my back pocket and shut the back of the SUV. "Follow me, keep your head, and try to not raise too much attention" I said.

I motioned for Rutter to follow as I headed to the back door of the computer lab. He did as he was told. The back door was unlocked. I pulled it open and slipped into the building. The back door opened into a cement stairwell that went up several levels. I slid in my ear piece and Garrett's voice boomed in my ear. "Are you in?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're in. what level is the drive on?" I asked.

"Level eight. Right, left, right. Got it?" he asked.

"Got it" I said. Rutter and I started up the stairs. Once we got to the eighth level door, Rutter opened it and slipped inside. He split left and I turned right. "Keep watch" I instructed. I continued down the right hallway. Then I turned left down another hallway. Then I went right. The final hallway ended with a single door. There was a heavy duty, retinal scan lock on the door.

How was I supposed to get in there? I don't have a guard's eye, so obvious I'd have to get someone's attention. Then I'd have to take their eye.


	3. Chapter 3: Hazel

Chapter 3

I waited for the computer to tell me it'd found a match using facial recognition software. I just stood in front of the computer, staring at the screen as it searched through thousands of different faces. It was boring, yes, but I had nothing else better to do. And it was my job to look for Ward. It was the whole reason I was brought onto this god forsaken plane.

Skye walked in through the lounge area. She stood beside me and looked at the screen. "Still nothing?" she asked.

"Still nothing" I answered. We stood there in silence, both of us watching the screen. Then suddenly it found a match. Using a traffic camera, it found Ward in Colorado. "Well, what do you know," I said. "He's on the move. Surprise, surprise." I started looking through the Colorado traffic cameras for a specific location and then I found he was last seen entering a college campus.

"I'll go tell Coulson" Skye said. She left through the way she'd come and disappeared behind a door. I got the address of the college and wrote in down as Agent Coulson and Agent May walked in with Skye on their heels. "You found him?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah. According to these images taken with a traffic camera, he's at a college in Colorado" I said. May only looked at me blandly then at the screen. Coulson looked at the screen then turned to me. "I want you to take Skye and Fitz to the campus" he said.

"Me? Why me?" I asked. He gave me a look that said 'you know why' and I sighed. "You heard the boss. Skye get your stuff. We're going on a road trip!" I said. I turned around and Skye followed me to the armory. Skye took a night-night gun and then her eyes widened when she saw me getting a real gun. "You're not going to shoot Ward, are you?" she asked.

"It's just a precaution. I'm still going to use the night-night gun first. If that doesn't work, then yes, I will shoot him" I said. I shoved the real gun into my belt at my lower back. I then grabbed a night-night gun and followed Skye to the bay. We didn't even fully land on the runway in Denver. We brushed the runway long enough for me to drive the SUV with Skye and Fitz out, onto the runway.

I stomped on the gas and the van skidded onto the runway. Then I hit the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. The car jerked forward when it fully stopped. "Everybody good?" I asked.

"We're good" Skye said, from the passenger seat. I nodded and pressed the gas, flooring it off the runway. Again, I used the GPS, because my brain was starting to fuzz on me. I drove into Denver traffic and started for the college campus. It was silent in the SUV for most of the trip. Then Fitz piped up from the back, "Why do you wear those glasses all the time?" Skye glanced at me, knowing the reason why.

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. We all where dark glasses" I said.

"But all the time?" he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah" I said, turning at an intersection.

"So," Skye said, obviously trying to change the subject. "Where are you from?"

"That's classified" I said.

"Seriously?" Fitz asked.

"For you guys? Yes" I said.

"Okay, then how old are you?" Sky asked.

"Twenty-three" I said.

"What? Are you kidding me? How old were you when you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Fitz asked.

"Eighteen. I spent most of my time with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the hospital, though" I said, as I pulled into the college campus. I drove slowly through the parking lot. "There," Skye said, pointing left, toward a cement building with a sign entitled, 'computer labs'. "See that black SUV?" I nodded and parked in the alley between buildings, next to Ward's SUV. I turned off the car and Skye turned on her tablet.

She used her tech-wizard magic and somehow got access to the building's security cameras. She searched the footage until she found Ward. He entered through the back stairwell with one other person. The footage showed them going up to the eighth floor. "What's on the eighth floor?" I asked, un-buckling my seat belt. Skye hummed as she looked it up. "Four computer labs and one retinal scan locked room with no security cameras" she answered, after a moment.

"Okay. You two stay in the car. If I don't come back out in fifteen minutes, then come in" I said. I exited the car without another word and shut the door behind me. I jogged across to the back stairwell door and pulled on the handle. I hurried inside and started up the cement stairs. Once I got to the eighth floor, I'd spent about five minutes inside. I got my night-night gun ready and entered the level.

The other person Ward was with stood just inside the door. He noticed me automatically. I dodged a few shots—which were extremely loud in that small hallway—then shot him in the neck with one of the night-night darts. He dropped to the floor unconscious and I dragged him into the stairwell. Seven minutes inside. I didn't know which way Grant went so I just made a command decision and went right.

I followed the hallway until I reached a turn off. Left or right? I groaned. I started left and stopped dead in my tracks when Ward walked around the corner, carrying some kind of square, metal piece of machinery. He, too, stopped walking. He couldn't recognize me because of the glasses and red hair streak, though a part of me wanted him to recognize me. I aimed the night-night gun at him. "Put down the square thingy and put your hands up" I ordered.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You really don't want to do that" he warned.

"Oh, I don't? Silly me," I said, sarcastically. "Then tell me, what _do_ I want to do?"

"Walk away and forget you saw anything" he said, with a certain edge to his voice. I shook my head. "Nope, don't think that was it. Try again" I said. Ten minutes inside now. Of course, he'd rather fight his way out of a situation instead of doing the way easiest for both parties. His fist swung at me and I ducked, counteracting by turning my back to face his and sending my elbow into his shoulder. He turned, unaffected by the blow, and his fist actually connected with my jaw this time. I fell on the hard cement floor and he continued down the hallway past me. I pulled myself to my feet, even though I was extremely dizzy.

He'd disappeared down the hallway somewhere. I started jogging down the hallway to catch up. At the almost end of the hallway, I just barely had time to miss Ward's outstretched arm. The move was designed to render the opponent useless. But I dropped to my knees and slid a few feet forward. He yanked be backward by my hair and pinned me against the floor with his hands wrapped around my neck.

He kicked the night-night gun form my hands and I felt a shooting, sharp pain in my wrist. I had dropped my gun. And he was trying to strangle me. My airways were closing and I couldn't breathe. I looked left and saw the night-night gun laying a few feet from me. I used all my might to pull my legs in between us and shove him off with my feet. He fell and rolled off beside me. I scrambled for the gun a few feet to the side.

I grabbed it and flipped onto my back in time to shoot Ward with a dart. He fell back, unconscious. I gasped to catch my breath as I still held the gun where I aimed at Ward. I heard a noise and craned my neck to see behind me. Skye and Fitz stood in the hallway, jaws on the floor, clear and genuine shock on their faces. I felt something warm on my forehead, running downward toward my nose. My left wrist throbbed greatly and it hurt too much to move it.

I sat up and felt my forehead. The wetness was blood trickling down the front of my face. I fought to see my hand in front of me, the red on my fingers only a blur. I blinked a few times but that didn't help. Skye hurriedly helped me stand. "Are you okay? You're bleeding like crazy" she said, genuine concern etched on her facial features.

"I'm fine. I think I either sprained or broke my wrist, though" I said. Fitz walked across Ward's still form, carefully so he wouldn't wake up, and grabbed the metal device. He stepped back across him and stood behind Skye and I while he examined it. I gave Skye my gun and grabbed Ward's arm. I dragged him behind me as I started for the stairs. It was a group effort to get Ward cuffed and into the back seat of the SUV. Once he was in, Fitz climbed into the other back seat.

Skye jumped into the passenger seat and I got in the driver's seat. It took a special effort to buckle in, but once I did, the rest was easy. I held my wrist still and slightly parted from my body at chest level. "Are you sure you can drive?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" I said, pulling out of the campus parking lot at a speed on the higher side of the speedometer. She looked like she wasn't sure if she should take my word for it, but she let me drive anyway. I was starting to like Skye.


	4. Chapter 4: Grant

Chapter 4

I woke up in the holding room on the plane. I sighed ruefully. They'd taken me into custody. This was not a good thing, seeing as I'm supposed to be with Hydra. I sat up and leaned against the wall. I thought about what to say to Coulson. In my head nothing sounded right. I knew they were watching me. I stood and sat in one of the chairs at the table in the center of the room.

Then the same agent that shot with a night-night dart walked into the room. She shut the door behind her and wasted no time sitting down across from me. She crossed her arms. I couldn't see all of her face, seeing as she wore dark sunglasses. But what I could see didn't look familiar. She must have been my replacement. "Agent Grant Ward," she said, over pronouncing every word. "Welcome back."

"I would say it's good to be back. But it isn't," I said. "I don't believe we've met before."

"Good," she said.

"Why is that good?" I asked. She took off her sunglasses and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were different colors. Two _separate_ colors. Her right iris was green and her left iris was gold-colored. I noticed a red streak in her hair, as well. Now she looked slightly familiar. Her green eye seemed extremely familiar, but I couldn't place her face. "Still don't recognize me?" she asked. I shook my head. "Should I?" I asked.

"Probably, seeing as we spent most of my childhood together. Or did you forget to remember that, too?" she asked, with a bitter tone to her voice. Then it hit me and I didn't believe it at first. But then it made sense. "_Hazel_? What happened to you?" I asked.

"I'm not so little anymore, am i?" she said.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked.

"One changed colors. They'll do that when you take a bullet to the head and then when you're in a coma for a year" I said. A bullet to the head? What had S.H.I.E.L.D. done to her? What had they done? I felt an extreme pang of anger boil in my blood. So not only had they pitted me against my friends but they had changed Hazel completely. I was speechless for a minute. She slid the glasses back on, keeping her face placid. "I'm so sorry, Hazel" I said.

"Save it, Grant" she said, sharply.

"You have to know I wanted more than anything to come back to you-" I said.

"_Save. It_" she said, leaning forward with her forearms on the table. Her left hand was in a brace from her palm to just above her elbow. Guilt boiled inside me as the anger faded away. I'd done that to her, not S.H.I.E.L.D. "I don't need some crappy excuse or some sappy apology to make things better. And I certainly don't need it when I know four people are watching" she said, harsh but quiet. She was never like this before I left. Before I betrayed her trust.

She stood and left the room, slamming the door behind her. A second later, Coulson walked in the room. He sat across from me with a look of pure disappointment. "What were you thinking? You joined Hydra and betrayed all of us, Ward. Why?" he asked. I couldn't give him the true answer. I couldn't. "I was thinking this good guy thing wasn't working for me anymore. I needed something more my speed" I lied. He stared at me. "I don't know who you are anymore, Ward. I really don't" he said.

"You never really did know me, Coulson" I said.

"We're taking you to HQ. Your fate is Fury's decision. But if I had the choice, I'd put in the ice box" he said.

"A wise choice" I said.

"What does Hydra want with the hard drive?" he asked.

"I don't know. My orders were to retrieve it and take it back to Hydra" I said.

"Whatever's on it must be pretty important" he said.

"Must be" I said. Coulson and I were quiet for a while. He stared at me blankly. "What about Hazel? Did you think of _her_ before you chose to join Hydra?" he finally asked. "You loved her once. She must mean _something _to you." I didn't answer. Of course Hazel still meant something to me. But I couldn't say it. Not to Coulson, not to anyone. Coulson then wore a knowing look. He stood and walked to the door. Before he left he turned and looked at me. "We'll be at HQ by tomorrow night" he said.

He turned and left me alone with my thoughts. Hazel was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I still didn't want to believe it no matter how true it seemed. Her words echoed in my head, _"I don't need some crappy excuse or some sappy apology to make things better. And I certainly don't need it when I know four people are watching"_. Guilt and regret pooled together in my stomach. Seeing her again made this mission a whole lot harder.


	5. Chapter 5: Hazel

Chapter 5

I sat on a couch in a secluded lounge area after speaking to Ward in the holding cell. My dark glasses laid beside me and for the first time in a long time my eyes were wet and puffy with tears. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger and confusion. I was a mix of emotions just waiting to blow up in someone's face. I thought going and confronting Grant was a good idea, that it would help me somehow. But all it did was bring back all the hurt and anger I'd spent years trying to get rid of.

"Are you alright?" I sniffled, wiped away my tears, and pushed on my glasses in one quick motion. I looked left and saw Fitz standing a few feet away looking at me with a concerned expression. "I'm fine" I said.

"You don't look fine" he said. He refused to say another word. He walked over and sat on the couch next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I chuckled. "You'd think the silent treatment would give you that answer" I said. After a minute I finally sighed. "It was a long time ago…I was thirteen…I was pretty messed up when Grant found me. He helped me become normal again. We were best friends. Then he told me he was joining S.H.I.E.L.D." I glanced at him to see if he was still listening and made 'go on' motion.

I took a deep breath and continued. "Before he left he gave me a promise ring. And he told me as soon as he could he would come back and be with me. I waited for three years. He never came, never called, never sent any letters…nothing. So I decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D. too. After the academy, on my first real mission, it went terribly wrong. I was the only survivor, and I came away with a bullet to the head.  
I was in a coma for a year after that. Then after all of the surgery and rehabilitation—where I am now—I was finally starting to be okay. Since Ward is in custody, I thought it would be good to finally face him. It wasn't such a good idea after all."

He was quiet for a minute, processing my words. "Is that why you wear the glasses?" he asked. I nodded and took them off. I turned slightly so he could see my eyes without having to look at him. "Wow" he said.

"Wild, isn't it?" I asked.

"That's one word for it" he said. I chuckled and slid the glasses back on. He stood and started to walk away. "Fitz," I called. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Can we keep this between us please?" he nodded and left the lounge. After a minute of sitting alone, I regained my composure and left the lounge. I found the rest of the team standing in front of the touch-screen table in the lab.

I stood next to Skye and she glanced at me with a half-smile. It seemed they were having a team meeting about Ward. Fitz and Simmons stood in the other side of the table while May and Coulson stood in the front. "Why would he do this to us?" Simmons asked. "We were his friends. We were practically family."

"The Ward we all knew wasn't the real Ward" Agent May said. She seemed her usual dark, depressed self. But something seemed even more depressed about her during that conversation. So did Skye. Something didn't seem right with the whole situation. The one-second-I'm-good-the-next-I'm-bad thing seemed staged to me. I left the meeting and went into the hallway. I followed the hallway down to the holding cell. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Ward was still sitting in the chair, where I'd left him. He looked at me and his expression was instantly saddened.

I shut the door behind me and sat in the chair across from him. I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms the best I could with my wrist brace. After a second, he mirrored my position. "What's your angle?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"This whole 'I'm with Hydra' crap? I'm not falling for it. We both know there's another reason. So spill it" I said. I sighed heavily and looked away in indecision. Then I knew he was hiding something. I sat forward and rested my forearms on the table. "Come on, Grant," I said, in a hushed voice. "Just tell me the truth: are you really with Hydra?" he leaned forward, once again mirroring my position, and lowered his voice. "I need you to get Coulson to let me go" he said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Hazel, I'm serious. If you don't let me go I'll be compromised and everything I've done, everything I've worked for, will be for nothing. Please, I need your help" he said.

"Compromised? So…you're undercover in _Hydra_?" I whispered. He simply answered with a nod of his head. "You have to tell the team."

"No" he said.

"But they think you're a _traitor_! They think you've _betrayed _them" I said.

"And it has to stay that way. At least for now, until I can get higher up in Hydra. I'm trying to take them down from the inside, Hazel. But if I'm not on the inside I can't do a thing" he said.

"How am _I_ supposed to get _you_ out?" I asked. He was quiet a minute, thinking. I could almost _see_ the wheels turning in his head. "We'll fake a fight. We act like I tried to escape when you were leaving and I got away" he said.

"How are you getting off the plane? Isn't that kind of a big wrench in the plan?" I asked.

"I'll jump. We have parachutes" he said. I sat back and shook my head. "You're crazy" I said.

"Will you help me?" he asked. I wanted so badly to say no. I wanted so badly to just get up and walk away. I wanted so badly to forget he ever said anything. But I gave into his pleading look and sighed. "Fine. Make it look good" I said. I stood and walked to the door. I opened it and began to walk out. Ward followed through with his plan and made a break for it. I tried to stop him but his fist connected with my jaw and I fell to the floor.

I hit the floor and twisted to see him run down the hallway and disappear into a room. I sighed and looked back at the floor. What had I just done? I let him escape, that's what I did. If he was telling the truth then I just did him a huge favor. But, if he was lying, I'm going to kick his ass. A minute later I heard pounding footsteps. Someone ran past me, a few people actually. Someone peeled me off the floor and helped me to my feet. Skye leaned me against the wall and examined my jaw. I imagined it being bruised.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded and Coulson walked up to me. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"I was leaving when he came at me. I tried to stop him but with my head and my wrist I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry" I said. He seemed to believe me. Agent May walked up to us from the way Ward ran. "He jumped" she said.

"He _jumped_?" Skye asked, in disbelief.

"I want every camera and satellite looking for him. Now" Coulson said, before walking down the hallway. Agent May narrowed her eyes at me and then followed Coulson. Skye and I walked to the main touch screen table and started using the traffic cameras and, as Coulson said, the S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites to try and find him. I was moving slowly and Skye noticed. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just miffed. I mean, it was my fault he got away" I said.

"You couldn't have done anything, not with your wrist the way it is" she said. I nodded and felt a pang of guilt. Why did I have to agree to this? I've come to the conclusion that I am without a shadow of a doubt an idiot. I sighed and set the computer to page me when and if it found something. I turned and left the room through the lounge area. I followed the hallways to my room.

I shut the door behind me and dropped onto the bed. I turned onto my back and closed my eyes. My cell phone started buzzing. I pulled it out of my back pocket and stared at the screen. And unknown number was calling. I hummed suspiciously and answered the call. I flip open the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I said.

"Thanks for helping me out." Ward's voice came over the phone and I sat up. "How did you get this number?" I asked.

"It's still the same number you've had since high school" he said, like I should've known that.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"A pay phone" he said.

"Well get your ass back to Hydra before I have to drag you there myself" I said. He chuckled, his laugh a welcome sound. "See you soon Hazel."

"See you soon, Grant."


	6. Chapter 6: Grant & Hazel

Chapter 6

~Grant~

After hanging up with Hazel, I made my way back to the warehouse. I was already in Arizona so it didn't take long to get back. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to Garrett. He met me at the door of the warehouse with a disappointed expression. "What the hell happened, Ward?" he asked. I sighed and squared my shoulders. "Some low-life S.H.I.E.L.D. agent apprehended me before I could get my hands on the drive," I explained.

"Now they have it? That's just wonderful, thank you for screwing this up," he sighed and composed himself before speaking again. "Armor up. We're leaving for The Fridge in an hour." I walked inside. Several men in black, readying their weapons, filled the front room of the warehouse. I joined them and grabbed a rifle from the pile. As I ready my weapon, I think about how easy it was for Hazel to help me. She believed my story, so either she's become extremely gullible over the years or she still has faith me.

The longer I spent thinking about her the harder standing there got. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to hear Garrett speak, "Alright boys, who's ready for some fun?" the group happily glanced at each other and a few whistled. He motioned for everyone to follow. I slipped past everyone to get next to him. "Why are we raiding the Fridge? We don't have a way to get in the door" I said.

"Ye have so little faith" was all he said. I followed him out and the rest of the group walked behind me. Outside was a waiting helicopter. They must've acquired it while I was gone. They didn't have it when I was here last. Garrett pulled himself inside first and I followed suit. The rest of the group piled in and we started lifting.

~Hazel~

I used the table with only my right hand, which proved to be difficult. I didn't know where Skye was—or hardly anyone, for that matter—so I had to do it all by myself. I knew Fitz and Simmons were doing something _top secret_ near the cargo bay. I hadn't seen May and Coulson since I let Grant go. I still think I'm an idiot for doing that by the way. I didn't even know for sure if he was telling the truth.

I just hoped it wouldn't back fire later. Finally, someone entered the lounge area. I glanced up and saw it was May. I refrained from groaning and continued my searching with one hand. I got creative a few times and used my elbow. May stood several feet away but she watched the screen. Judging by the look that was on her face, she wasn't happy. "Anything on Ward yet?" she asked.

"Nothing" I replied, blandly.

"Coulson wants him found as soon as possible."

"You don't think I already know that?"

"You were the one that decided he walk out." I was about to speak with a retort when the screen screamed at me in alarm.

I quickly looked for the source of the issue. There was a break in at The Fridge. May quickly left, no doubt to go find Coulson. I used the table to open the security footage from the landing platform on the roof. An unmarked helicopter was landed and people jumped off. They shot at the door, forced it open, and then poured inside. Ward jumped form the helicopter and I shook my head. I let him go and then he goes and does that?

~Grant~

As soon as we arrived back from The Fridge heist, Garrett gathered everyone to make an announcement. I didn't know what he was going to say but I was sure I wouldn't like it. And I was correct. "Attention everyone! We're packing up the warehouse base and moving everything to the Hydra base in Cuba. I want everything packed and ready by night fall."

People hurried to pack everything and I stood rooted to my spot. _Cuba_? I didn't know Hydra went all the way to Cuba. And if we were to pack up the base and move all the way there, I wouldn't be able to see Hazel. I knew she probably didn't want to see me, but I sure as hell wanted to see her. Garrett noticed my reluctancy to move and sighed as he walked over to me.

He clasped my shoulder. "Something wrong?" I shook my head, but he pressed on. "Obviously something's wrong, otherwise you'd be celebrating with the rest of us. What is it?" he asked. "Is it a girl?" I gave a 'shut up' look and he chuckled. "I knew it! Who is she?"

"No one" I said.

"Ah, come on, she must be something if she's keeping you from completing your Hydra duties." I sighed. There were sometimes when I hated Garrett. But then there were times like these when he acted like nothing had changed, and I believed it. "She is" I said.

"I'll give you until sun up tomorrow to say your goodbyes. But then it's off to Cuba" he said. I nodded and he went to oversee the packing.

~Hazel~

I sighed and shook my head as I replayed The Fridge's security footage. Grant might have told me he's with not really with Hydra but I can't help question whether his loyalties are really with S.H.I.E.L.D. or not. He could've been lying. I would never know, though. I went and found the team talking in the cargo bay. I stood next to Skye and listened to what Coulson was saying.

"…But we can't back down just because Ward has turned. All of us have to focus and work together," he said. He noticed my presence and turned to me. "Also, since we're all here, I want to address the elephant in the room," I sighed and waited for him to continue. He glanced around at the group and I noticed they all looked semi-happy. "Agent Collins, I'm offering you a spot on the Bus. If you want it." My jaw nearly dropped. I expected him to be kicking me off not assigning me on full time. All eyes turned to me.

I'd never been on a team, just worked solo. And it seemed almost none of these people liked me or had an interest in me whatsoever. And it occurred to me that maybe Coulson was replacing Grant with me. I didn't want that—to be named as his replacement. "I can't replace Ward" I said.

"You're not replacing anyone" Fitz said, which shocked me. I stared at him in disbelief and he gave a small nod, urging me to accept Coulson's invitation. Simmons and Skye smiled at me and May gave me her usual cold stare. I looked back at Coulson, who was still patiently waiting for a response. I cleared my throat. "I guess I could stay on" I said.

"Then the spot is yours. Welcome to the team" Coulson said. I nodded thanks and Coulson left the cargo bay. May scowled at me and then followed him out. "Congratulations, Hazel," Simmons said. "Oh, is that I alright if I call you Hazel?"

"Yes, 'Hazel' is fine. And that goes for all of you" I said, glancing at the three of them.

"Well then, _Hazel_, found any leads on where Garrett and Ward took the things they stole from The Fridge?" Skye asked. I shook my head. "There's no trace of them after the helicopter lifted form the landing pad. They must be using some kind cloaking mechanism."

~Grant~

I went just outside the warehouse and made sure I was alone. I used my burner phone to dial Hazel's number. She answered on the third ring. "You can't keep calling this number" she said, blandly.

"It's only the second time I've called" I pointed out.

"Yes, but S.H.I.E.L.D. is screening calls to find moles. They might find out I'm talking to you and then label me a mole. I'm not a mole, Grant" she said. I sighed. "I need to see you. Maybe we can meet somewhere?" I asked. It was quiet on her end for a few minutes. I thought she'd hung up but then she spoke, "We're landing in Utah. There's a secluded gas station on Highway six near Beaver. We can meet there at nine."

That surprised me. I wasn't expecting her to be so willing to meet with me. "Okay, great. I, uh…I'll see you there" I said. She was quiet for a few minutes again. "I'll see you there" she said. Then the line went dead. I put my phone in my pocket then got in the SUV. It's about one o'clock now, and it's going to take eight hours to get to Beaver, Utah, so I had to start driving now or I wouldn't get there until midnight.

I started the SUV and sped toward the nearest road. I drove two hours through desert nothingness until Phoenix. Then another hour until Flagstaff. The rest of the drive was through little towns and mass desert land until the Utah border. I finally got to Beaver at 8:50 PM. I found the gas station on highway six and parked in front of the closed mini mart. I shut off the engine and looked around for Hazel's car. Nothing. I sighed and sat back in my seat. It was now 9:00 PM. Maybe she stood me up. She's always on time for everything, or at least she used to be.

~Hazel~

I pulled up in my Viper on the edge of the gas station lot on highway six at 9:01 PM. I turned off the engine and saw Grant was already waiting, leaning against one of the gas pumps. I took a deep breath then stepped out of the car. The wind whipped my hair in front of my face. Without my glasses, the strands scrapped across my eyes, causing me to squint slightly. I shut the door and slid my hands in my jacket pockets before walking over.

I stood a few feet in front of Grant and he pushed off the pump. I raised an eyebrow. "Why did you want to meet?" I asked. He looked like he just came out of a deep thought and stood up straight. "Garrett is packing up the base, moving it somewhere else."

"And where is that?" I inhaled and didn't let the air out. "Cuba" he said. _Cuba_? Hydra has a base in _Cuba_? "No shit" I said, with dead sarcasm.

"This is serious, Hazel" he said.

"You don't think I know that, _Grant_? Damn right it's serious, it's Hydra versus S.H.I.E.L.D. and I don't know what the hell to do. I'm trying to act like I do, but I don't," his expression into one I couldn't read. "You know what Coulson did today? He offered me a spot on the Bus. To replace _you_. I've only just started this helping-a-double-agent thing and i don't want to do it anymore."

I took a breath and tried to compose myself. "I don't want to do it because no matter how hard I try I know I can't keep you safe" I confessed. Surprise etched his features and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking anywhere but me. I knew I shouldn't have said that. But it slipped out before I could hold it in. He finally looked at me. "Hazel…I'm sorry for what I did. I was stupid and I took advantage-"

"Please don't do this now."

"What better time than right now? I've been an idiot about this whole situation. And I need you to hear my apology. I'm not asking for you to forgive me, because I know you won't, but I want you know I'm sorry" he said. I pulled my lower lip into my mouth with my teeth and looked away. I've never been good with apologies—giving or receiving. "Have fun in Cuba. Be safe." I turned and started for my car.

I couldn't stand looking at him any longer. I was halfway to my car when an extremely loud boom sounded behind me, sending a ringing in my ears. I was pushed forward and to the ground as a heat blasted my back. I laid on the ground disoriented for a second and then turned onto my back to sit up. What I saw made tears streak my face and a scream to escape my throat.


	7. Chapter 7: Hazel

Chapter 7

I sat on my knees for a second, shock overtaking me. Then suddenly I was on my feet without remembering to tell myself to move. The gas station was now burning up in bright, vibrant flames. Ward was there, near the pumps. He was _there_. But then all I saw were flames and I screamed. Two SUVs pulled up a ways behind me and jerked to a stop. I heard Coulson someone in the background but it hardly registered.

My feet moved forward without thinking. "_Grant_!" I screamed. Arms held me so I wouldn't get any closer to the flames. "_Grant_!" I was screaming like a crazy person. My voice didn't sound like mine anymore. Tears turned into sobs and I dropped to my knees. Whoever held me came down to their knees with me. "Grant!" my screams grew weaker until I was just sobbing.

I heard fire trucks and then saw them pull up across from us, on the other side of the fire. I looked at the flames as the fire fighters started dousing them with water. I could see the outline of Grant's SUV. Flames flew out all of the windows. "Calm down," Coulson's voice came from beside me and I knew he was the one holding me in place. "It's alright."

I knew he was just trying to comfort me, but it bothered me that he said it was alright. It was definitely not _alright_. I pulled away from Coulson and stood. He stood as well and went back toward the SUV to talk to the team. I turned sideways and glanced at them. Skye was crying, Fitz was holding Simmons, and Coulson was talking to May. She looked like her usual depressive self.

I turned back to the fire and it dawned on me that I never told anyone where I was going. They would have to have followed me to know. Coulson walked up to me and stood just slightly in front of me. "I'm sorry I have to do this," he said, putting cuffs on my wrists. "But you're under arrest for aiding and abetting a fugitive wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D."

He finished with the cuffs, having to clip them on around my brace and all, and led me to the back SUV. May scowled at me as I passed. Skye was too focused on the fire, Simmons wasn't looking, and Fitz stared at me with a look of pure hurt. Not only had one of his friends died tonight, but a girl that pretended to be his friend was arrested.

Coulson helped me into the SUV and shut the door. May slid into the seat beside me and shut the door behind her. "Why did you do it?" she asked, coolly.

"Go to hell" I said, giving her my best glare.

"Suit yourself." Coulson got in the driver's seat and started the car. We drove away from the fire and my heart sank farther—if that was even possible—into the black abyss of nothingness. The drive back to the Bus was silent. When we got there, Coulson helped me out of the car and told May to take me to the hold. She led me there in silence. She opened the door and I walked inside. She took the cuffs off and left me alone.

I walked around the room in a slow pace. Part of my mind was still in shock—I couldn't think straight. Grant was dead. _Dead_. He was standing there alive one second and then he was dead the next. How did that happen? I slammed my right fist into the wall beside me. "Easy there," I startled and turned around. Coulson shut the door behind him and sat at the table in the center. "Take a seat."

I sat and stared at the table a minute. Then I sat up and looked at Coulson. "I'm not with Hydra, because I know that's what you think" I stated.

"Then why were you conversing with a man that betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. to join Hydra at a secluded gas station in the middle of nowhere?" he asked. I sighed and pretended to think about about it. "Oh I don't know," I said, sarcastically. "Maybe Grant was my friend?"

"A friend that turned to Hydra."

"For god's sake, Phil! The gas station exploded with Ward's car parked right next to it! Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care." He stared at me with a blank expression. I knew he cared that Grant was dead, I knew it. He just couldn't admit it. "How did you contact Ward?" he asked.

"I didn't. He called me and said he needed to talk."

"And you went?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, letting a bit of my anger and irritation slip into my words.

"Well I would think his betrayal would hurt you most of all" he said. I nearly let it slip—that he was a double agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. not Hydra—but I bit my tongue. Coulson looked at me like he knew I was fighting to keep quiet. He knew I was hiding something. "You won't change anything by asking me these questions. I met up with an old friend to say goodbye and cut ties. I didn't know it was going to end the way it did" I said, with a sense of finality.

Coulson still had the same look on his face. "We're going to hold you until you're innocence is proven" he said. I sighed in frustration and dropped my head in my hands. "Unless there's something else you would like to share?" I lifted my head and looked at him. I couldn't tell him. Grant wanted it to stay a secret so he could better do his job.

But he's dead now. I can tell Coulson. I rested my forearms on the table and leaned close. "Grant wasn't a double agent, Coulson. I swear to god he wasn't," I said. Colson started to stand to leave. "Please, you have to believe me."

"Why should i?" he asked, turning toward me at the door.

"If not me than ask Director Fury." As soon as I said that Coulson turned fully toward me and started toward the table again. "What does Fury have to do with this?" he asked.

"Fury gave Grant the orders to betray you. It wasn't real, it was all an act to take down Hydra" I said. Coulson stared at me in something between disbelief and shock. He was quiet for several minutes while he considered my words. Then there was a knock on the door and May entered. She shut the door behind her and glowered at me. Then she looked at Coulson. "I turned the audio off before she said anything," she said.

"So you believe her?" he asked.

"I'm telling the truth" I interjected.

"It's not a matter of belief. What she says is level nine clearances; only a few agents know—Fury and Maria Hill. Ward didn't betray us," she said. She glanced at me before saying, "Neither did she." Coulson turned to me. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? If not to the team, than why not to me?"

"Grant said not to tell anyone…" I said.

"It would have compromised the whole mission" May said. I didn't know why she was helping me with this. I expected her to let me rot in prison. Coulson looked to feel his own personal betrayal, now that he knew. The grief seemed to have hit him hard. He turned and left the hold in silence. May then turned her unwavering glare on me. "You're free to go" she said.

She turned to leave and I stood. "Why did you do that?" I asked. She stopped and turned sideways to see me. "A mutual friend died tonight. And you're innocent." She turned and left, leaving the door open.


	8. Chapter 8: Grant

Chapter 8

As if being labeled a traitor wasn't bad, I had to fake my death to make Garrett happy. As I sat in the helicopter, I wondered what Hazel was doing. Last night when I'd apologized she blew me off and walked away. If her not acknowledging my apology is an act, then it's a damn good one. We finally landed behind a small town in Cuba and everyone piled out of the helicopter.

Garrett led us into a small barber shop and the group started murmuring things. Then one-by-one we all lowered into the underground base. It was already bustling with people. I didn't know Hydra had so many agents in Cuba. S.H.I.E.L.D. has no idea any of this is here. How did they go unnoticed for so long?

I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms with a sigh. Hydra was growing faster than anyone thought in places no one is thinking to look. Guess that's why I was there. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my thoughts from wondering to my team. What was I doing that was actually helping S.H.I.E.L.D.? It seemed all I did was make my team's lives harder. At least now they think I'm dead.

"I thought you were one of the good guys." A small, snarky voice came from beside me and I nearly jumped. I glanced over and saw Raina with her arms crossed, wearing one of her infamous flower dresses, watching me with a smug smile. "I was" I said.

"What changed?"

"Wasn't my speed." I shrugged.

"Aren't they your friends?" she leaned against the wall next to me and watched as people passed by with boxes and crates. "Used to be" I said.

"Didn't you feel anything after leaving them?" I didn't understand why she was pressuring me about my team. Probably testing the waters, seeing where my loyalties lay. I simply shook my head and readjusted my position on the wall. "That must be hard, letting them think you're dead."

"Not really." I lied. She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me then walked off, heels clicking the whole way. God she annoyed me. I pushed off the wall and decided to find out where I'd be sleeping. One of the Hydra agents directed me to a small room in one of the far halls. Since it was underground, there were no windows. And when I shut the door it felt like I was trapped inside a small box.

Waiting for Hydra's next move was not going to be a comfortable wait. I sat on the small cot in the corner of the room and sighed. I leaned my head against the wall behind me. All I could think about was Hazel. No matter how hard I tried to think about something else, I couldn't. She was always at the forefront of my mind. Yet I was pretty sure I was the last person on her mind.

I wished I could make this right between us. Not that they ever were in the first place. We were both messed up kids in a world too big. I was too quick to leave her behind, too quick to forget her. I was a selfish, stupid kid. She was probably dancing happily in her room, glad she was finally rid of me. That she didn't have to look at me anymore. In all of my memories of her when we were kids, she had dark brown hair, but I could've sworn she was dirty blonde. Her eyes were still emerald green. She always wore a gold ring, said it was given to her by her father before he left her mother. I never understood why she wore it if he left them. But she would just laugh and say, '_it's because I want to remember that small act of kindness_'.

A knock on the steel door pulled me from my thoughts. Garrett opened the door and peered inside. Once he saw I was in here, he stepped in all the way. "I've been lookin' everywhere for you," he said. "We've got a new mission."

"Where to now?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"We're going to pay a visit to an old friend of mine—Agent Sitwell. The higher up's say he's in possession of some Intel that could reveal our location. We leave for New York in ten minutes." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Back to the US and I'd only been here less than an hour. I stood and followed out after Garrett. Garrett and I were the only ones going to New York.

We climbed into the helicopter and lifted off the ground. I was happy to be outside of that underground prison, but going to New York meant I could possibly be seen by S.H.I.E.L.D. and if Hazel found out I'd faked my death she'd never speak to me ever again. But I'd have to take that risk and do my job. Which could possible mean killing Agent Sitwell.


	9. Chapter 9: Hazel

Chapter 9

I was looking through a list of possible Hydra agents hiding in S.H.I.E.L.D. I had to start finding these jackasses and take them down before they take anyone else down with them. I had already compiled a concrete list of definites. At least based on evidence they were definites. When I had written down a list of ten, I heard someone enter the lounge area. Quiet footsteps walked toward me and I glanced up.

Skye was standing several feet from me, eyes puffy and red from crying all night. She crossed her arms and gave me a look of distrust. "Why would you do that? Why would you help Ward betray us?" I turned fully toward her. "Skye-"

"Don't feed me some bullshit about how it was all a coincidence. Tell me the truth: are you or are you not with Hydra?" she said.

"I'm not with Hydra. I never was and I never will be."

"Then why were you helping Ward? Talking to him behind our backs?"

"Because he's just lost and I thought if I could help him maybe he would come back to S.H.I.E.L.D." I lied. I hated lying to her, to anyone. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She walked to me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I hesitated a second but I wrapped my arms around her and she started crying. "I can't…believe he's…he's dead" she said, between sobs.

"I know," I said. "I can't either." Fitz walked in the lounge area, saw Skye and I, and the turned right around and left. But not before giving an 'I don't trust you anymore' look. I wanted to explain to him I wasn't really with Hydra like everyone on the Bus thought. But I stayed with Skye until she stopped crying. "Sorry…" she apologized, stepping back.

"It's okay. I know what it's like to cry over Ward." I turned and left the through the lounge. Fitz was a few yards down the hallway. He was doing something in an open panel on the wall. He glanced over and saw it was me that came out. He quickly shut the panel, picked up his things, and started the other way. I sighed and hurried after him. I caught his shoulder and stopped him. His eyes were daggers that carved into me. "Fitz, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Agent Collins" he said, sharply. He turned and continued down the hallway. I ran a hand through my hair and followed after him. "Fitz!" I called. I followed him into the cargo bay lab area. He put his things on a table and started doing something on the table behind him, totally ignoring me. "Fitz," I said. He ignored me. Simmons was standing in the far corner of the lab area.

I looked to her for help but she turned away from me. "Fitz, please, listen to me. I'm not with Hydra. I didn't betray the team," He still seemed to be ignoring me. He turned back to the table I faced, his expression slightly softened. "I'm still S.H.I.E.L.D. I know it may not look like it, but Ward was my friend too. I couldn't just forget him and let him ruin his life by working with Hydra. I had to try something."

He and Simmons shared a glance and she gave him 'go on' motion. He sighed and looked at me. "So you were talking to Ward to convert him back to the team?" he asked, blandly. I nodded. "Yes."

"And you're with us?"

"Always." Simmons walked over to the opposite side of the table as Fitz. "This is good, Fitz," she said. "She's not a traitor." He nodded glumly and returned to his work. Simmons and I exchanged glances, thinking the same thing. "Group hug!" I announced. He quickly glanced between Simmons and i. "What?" he asked.

"Group hug. Come on," I said, holding my arms out. "Bring it in. Simmons?" she came around the table and hugged me. I grabbed Fitz's arm and pulled him into the hug, squirming and fidgeting. He finally squeezed out of our grasp and stepped back several feet. "Alright, fine!" he said.

"We're good?" I asked.

"We're good." he nodded. I smiled and high-fived Simmons before heading back to the computer. I grabbed my list of named and headed to my room. I pulled on my leather jacket and my dark sunglasses and slid my gun into my belt at my lower back. Then I headed to the cargo bay.

We'd still been landed in Utah since yesterday and we're planned to be landed for a few more days. Luckily my Viper was just down off the open ramp. I slid into the driver's seat and pushed the button to start the engine. It purred like a kitten and I felt good being back in my car. I stomped on the gas and sped away from the airfield. This was likely to go wrong in some way, but I didn't care at the moment.

I pulled onto the highway with the top down. I hadn't done that in so long. My hair flew back as I increased my speed and wind rushed in my ears. I just barely heard my cell phone vibrate. I dug it from my pocket and lit up the screen. I received a text message from an encrypted number. I opened the text message—I know, not the smartest idea while going seventy miles an hour on the highway—and read it, constantly glancing up to look at the road. "_I think Hydra found me. Bushwell Plaza, 37B Lvl 4, New York City, New York._" was all it read.

The only person that had my personal cell phone number was Sitwell. I dropped my phone on the passenger seat and stomped on the brake. I twisted the steering wheel left, causing the car to make a wide turn around. Cars screeched and honked. Once I was turned around I stomped on the gas. I was heading toward Nevada but Sitwell is in New York. I had to change directions. I turned on my GPS and set it while I passed a car moving too slowly.

It said it would take thirty-two hours to get to New York traveling at a speed of forty-five. I was going seventy. It was one highway the whole way through so I didn't have to stop. And I was able to avoid any police cars that might have pulled me over for speeding. I got to New York City that night at around 9:45 PM. I set my GPS for the direction Sitwell gave me and drove there as fast as I could.

I parked on the street outside the Bushwell Plaza. I hurried into the lobby and didn't stop at the sign-in desk before entering the elevator. I pressed four and the doors closed. A minute later they opened and I stepped out onto the fourth floor. The doors closed behind me and I noticed it was eerie quiet. The only noise was the elevator descending. I pulled my gun from my belt and racked a bullet into the chamber. I proceeded to the room marked _37B_. The door was agar and I heard a faint voice from inside. I slowly pushed the door open, holding the gun so it went in first. I stepped inside. There was a bed and dresser by a window on the far wall. A pile of newspapers and mail lying behind the door. The left wall was covered in random newspaper articles that had been cut-out and glued to the wall.

I looked over the articles. They were all about what happened here in New York, when the Shitari invaded. Red lines connected circled sections, crisscrossing all across the papers in weird angles. Sitwell must have been losing his mind. Then I heard a loud thud from the other room. It jolted me from my thoughts and I continued to the second room. I slowly opened the door and saw nothing. I stepped inside. Jasper Sitwell laid slumped against the wall; a red puddle formed underneath him, red staining his shirt.

I hurried and knelt beside him. I nudged his shoulder. "Jasper," I said. He lifted his head and looked up at me. Sweat beaded his forehead and his eyes were glossy. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"NO. It's too late for me. Take this," he pressed a small flash drive on a silver chain into my hand. "Hydra is planning something…you have to stop…they have…"

"What? What do they have?" I asked. His head slumped forward and he went still. He slid sideways to the floor, smearing blood across the wall as he went. He was dead. Jasper Sitwell; the man that took me in, fed me, put me through school, helped me get into S.H.I.E.L.D….was dead. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. My vision blurred with water, making it hard to see.

I slid the flash drive around my neck and fled the apartment. I hurried into my Viper and started the engine. I set my GPS for Delta, Utah, and stomped on the gas. Whatever was on this flash drive…Sitwell died to protect it. I had to get it back to the Bus.


	10. Chapter 10: Grant

Chapter 10

After the 'visit' with Sitwell, we went back to the base in Cuba. Garrett was pissed we didn't get what we went there to get. Sitwell may look like he's weak but the guy wouldn't crack. Not even after Garrett shot him. I saw Hazel for a split second, leaving the Plaza. She was crying. I haven't seen her cry in years, and it didn't look right. Nothing looked good on her except for happy.

Garret, Raina and I stood around a table in an empty room. I didn't know why he wanted all three of us in the same room right now. At this specific minute. But, by the look on his face, it was serious. "We've got a problem," he said. He leaned forward on his knuckles and glanced between Rain and i. "Without what's on that flash drive, we're screwed."

"Care to elaborate?" Raina said.

"That flash drive not only had a chic style but it also came with an exclusive on Hydra bases in and out of the US," Garrett said, sarcastically, glaring at Raina.

"What exactly does it say?" I asked.

"Coordinate locations of most of our bases" Garrett said. I sighed ruefully. "And S.H.I.E.L.D. has it" I said. Garrett nodded. "We need to get it back before they decrypt it."

"And how are we supposed to do that? May I remind you it was your idea that Ward fake his death to break ties with his girlfriend?" Raina said.

"She wasn't my girlfriend" I said.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Either way, we can't get the flash drive back."

"Are there any bases not on that list?" I asked. Garrett grimly shook his head. "None that I know of." Now it was only a matter of time before S.H.I.E.L.D. found out we were in Cuba. And there was no way to get the flash drive back. "We'll get some shut eye and then relocate tomorrow" Garrett said, before turning and leaving. I didn't want to be left alone with Raina so I left, too. I went to my room and shut the heavy steel door. I sat on my bed and ran a hand over my face.

I laid back and stared at the ceiling. We were relocating. To where I didn't know. The only place I wanted to go was wherever Hazel was. But that wasn't possible. Because she's with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'm with Hydra. I thought back to when I was seventeen.

_Hazel was supposed to meet me an hour ago. I guessed she'd stood me up. Then she came walking around the corner and I sighed in relief. But then I saw the massive bruise blossoming on the left side of her jaw and I panicked. She stood in front of me and smiled like nothing was wrong. "What happened to you, Hazel?" I asked. _

"_Oh this? That's nothing," she said. Her smile widened. "You should see the other guy." Her smile was one of triumph and she was obviously proud of what she'd done. But all I could do was worry. My little Hazel was getting into fights. "This isn't something to be happy about. You could've been badly injured" I said. _

"_Aw, you're worried about me" she teased, pinching my arm. I narrowed my eyes and gave her a look, which only made her laugh. _

She was always laughing. Always smiling. I'd give anything to see her smile again. But now all she can do is glare and frown at me. I wanted so badly to tell her I was alive. I wanted so badly to go to her and tell her the truth. The truth is that I love her. And I'm not gonna stop until I finish Hydra off once and for all. Early the next morning, Garrett knocked on my door and told me he'd found a new location: New Mexico. Apparently he'd made arrangements during the night and already had everything ready to move.

I sighed and followed him out. He led the way out of the now empty underground base to the helicopter. I climbed in after Garrett and couldn't help smiling. I was going back to the US. Closer to the Bus, closer to Hazel. Finally something was working in my favor. We lifted above the buildings and the helicopter started for New Mexico. I still couldn't talk to her because I was supposed to be dead. But if they were still landed I could take a road trip to see her.

Several hours later, we landed in the deserts of New Mexico, outside a small cement building. It looked deserted. Garrett led the way inside. It was in fact empty. Then he pulled a small, square door up from the ground and started climbing down a ladder into darkness. After he was down enough I started into the black. It felt like forever before my feet hit cement.

It was much bigger than the base in Cuba. People moved around, doing things every which way, walking into numerous rooms and hallways. "Amazing, isn't it?" Garrett said. I nodded. "I'll show you to your living quarters." He motioned for me to follow, and I did. He led me down countless hallways and finally we stopped at a steal door. He pulled it open a leaned in to turn on the lights. It was a large open room with a twin bed in the far corner.

There was a desk to the right with a lamp and an encrypted laptop. Garrett patted my shoulder then walked down the hallway. When he rounded the corner I shut the door in front of me. I quickly went back to the ladder, avoiding Garrett, and climbed back up to the surface. I shut the door behind me and jogged outside the building to the SUV parked around the corner. I got in and started it, set the GPS for Delta, Utah, and stomped on the gas. 


	11. Chapter 11: Hazel

Chapter 11

I hit the break and the Viper screeched to a stop at the base of the cargo bay door. I flung the door open and ran up the ramp. I ran as fast as I could into the lab where Fitz and Simmons were working on something scientific. I burst through the door and stopped just before running into a table. They both snapped up and looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened?" Simmons asked.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked. I remembered I'd been crying the whole way back. My face must've still been wet and puffy. I nodded quickly. "Yeah, where's Coulson?" I asked.

"With Skye in the lounge" Fitz said. I bolted through the lab and into the hall. I tried my best to keep my vision from blurring so I could find my way to Coulson. I finally made it to the lounge and ran through it to Coulson and Skye, who were standing at the computer. They both stared at me with wide, worried eyes. "Sitwell's dead" I announced. They were quiet for a split second. "How did this happen?" Coulson asked.

"Hydra. This flash drive," I took it from my neck and gave it to Skye. "I'm guessing they wanted it."

"Did you see anyone else there?" Coulson asked. I shook my head and he turned and left. Skye plugged in the flash drive and thousands of files started appearing on the screen. "Oh my god…" Skye said. There were so many that they filled the screen. All labeled with different sets of numbers. I saw a file with the label, "_Red Skull_". Then another labeled, "_Samantha Schmidt_". The air left my lungs. I then turned and left the lounge, following Coulson.

Coulson was standing at the base of the ramp. I walked to him and stood beside him. The silence was companionable. I crossed my arms the best I could with my wrist brace. The wind was calm and cool, a contrast to the heat of the sun. "Were you there when he died?" Coulson suddenly asked.

"Yes" I said. He went quiet again. For several minutes he was quiet. Without a word I turned and hugged him. Being taller than him by a few inches, I had to wrap my arms around his neck. He returned my hug almost instantly. "I'm so sorry, Phil…first Ward and now Sitwell…" I said. I stepped back and he gave me a weak smile. "I'll be fine. I have to be" he said. I nodded and we walked up the ramp together. I stopped at the lab but Coulson continued into the hallway.

Fitz and Simmons were glancing at me strangely. They'd probably never seen anyone touch Coulson, let alone hug him like that. "What?" I asked.

"Just never seen Coulson need a hug" Fitz said.

"Well, he did lose another close friend to Hydra," I crossed my arms and then I remembered Fitz and Simmons had lost a friend too. "Oh my god, guys I'm sorry. How are you two holding up?" Simmons sighed. "Better than I expected" she said. I looked to Fitz. He shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Do you need another hug?" I asked, playfully.

"God no" he said, slightly smiling. As I walked past him I gave him a pat on the shoulder. I went into the hallway and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall. I felt an itch in my throat, a nauseous feeling to my stomach, and a picture of Jasper lying dead on his apartment floor. I'd seen people die, been the cause of someone's death even…but I'd never seen someone close to me die like that.

I felt my knees buckle and I dropped to the floor. With my knees at my chin, I started crying. I took off my glasses and set them beside me on the floor. I tried to wipe off the tears but they kept coming. They kept coming until I was sobbing with memories of the time I'd spent with Sitwell. And the pain of losing Grant also bubbled up into my tears. I heard the door open and I saw a pair of tennis shoes step in front of me. Then the owner of the shoes knelt and I saw it was Fitz.

He must've heard me crying through the door. He didn't say anything, just opened his arms. I leaned forward on my knees and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He held me as I cried into his shoulder. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's going to be alright." I sat back so I could see his face. "Why does it feel like everyone that loves me leaves?" I asked, through my tears. He shook his head. "Not everyone. You still have us here at S.H.I.E.L.D." he said. "And you have me."

I stared at him in bewilderment. I didn't expect him to say that. I didn't expect him to be the one holding me while I cried. Suddenly his lips were on mine. I had kissed him. No…he had kissed me. I couldn't remember who kissed who, but we were kissing none of the less. Then he pulled me back into his arms and held me. When I finally stopped crying, I pulled away and stood, wiping at my cheeks. Fitz, too, stood. Neither one of us looked at the other. "I should, um…" he said.

"Yeah…I should…." we didn't finish our sentences. He went back into the lab and I hurried down the hallway. I found Coulson and Skye at the computer. I stood on the other side of Skye, the side Coulson _wasn't_ occupying, and looked at the screen. "All the files contain information on individual Hydra bases," Skye said. "There's even a Hydra base in Cuba, of all places."

"Any near here?" I asked.

"No" she said. I nodded and left the lounge. I was in the mood to hit someone when I remembered I had a list of Hydra agents posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. I went down the halls and into the lab. I walked quietly past Fitz and Simmons, and then jogged down the ramp to my Viper. It was sunset but I didn't care. I pulled the paper from my back pocket and started the engine. I stomped on the gas and set my GPS for the nearest one: Eureka, Nevada.

It would take me a few hours to get there, so I pressed harder on the gas. I still had my gun with me. I could actually make a difference in the Hydra versus S.H.I.E.L.D. war. It took me just over two hours to get to Eureka. Just passed the main bustle of town, was a strip of road with only one house on it. I parked the Viper so I could easily escape and turned it off. I stepped out and pulled my gun free from my belt. I took off my wrist brace and tossed it onto the seat.

The man I was looking for was known as Agent Barstow. A mole working for Hydra. I kicked the door open. The wood by the lock shattered at it snapped back, hitting the wall hard behind it. I quickly pulled my gold ring from my finger and slid it into my pocket. I left my glasses on and entered the house. A dark haired, older looking man popped up from behind the sofa in the living room and shot a few rounds at me. I dodged the bullets and fired one shot. It went straight between the man's eyes. He dropped backward behind the couch. I put my gun away, turned, and left the house.


	12. Chapter 12: Grant

Chapter 12

I arrived in Delta, Utah, a few hours later. I parked behind the closest building to the airport I could find. I climbed up the fire escape and climbed over the ledge to the roof. I pulled out my binoculars and looked into them. I saw the Bus parked on the runway. Hazel's Viper was parked just below the open cargo bay door. I felt stupid, spying on them. But I had to see Hazel even if it was just for a second. Then Coulson walked down the ramp and stood just off of it.

A second later, Hazel came and stood beside him. She wore her dark sunglasses but I could tell she was withered. I felt a pang of guilt. I was there at Sitwell's apartment, I could've stopped Garrett…but I didn't. Hazel then turned and hugged Coulson. It wasn't much of a surprise—Hazel was a hugger, deep down. They parted and walked back up into the Bus, out of my sight. I sighed and sat back, removing the binoculars from my eyes. I stood and walked to the ladder, climbed down to the road, and got in the SUV.

I set the GPS for New Mexico and stomped on the gas. Seeing Hazel for a few seconds was enough. I felt like I could keep up the act for a little while longer now. I pulled onto the highway. I hated having to go back to the base, back to Garrett and Raina, back to Hydra. But I had to keep working up the ranks until I could get my hands on someone of importance. I could kill Garrett but that would only slow plans down a day. It had to be someone important

I parked the SUV outside the base and walked into the small cement building. I pulled up the heavy steel door and climbed down into the base. I dropped on the cement just in time for Garrett to get everyone's attention. "There's some new vigilante going around killing Hydra agents," he said, shouting over the noise of people walking around. I stepped up closer to hear better. "We don't have her identity yet," _Her_? So a badass chic is going around killing Hydra agents I couldn't get my hands on…sounds good to me.

"But we're going to find out soon enough. And when we do, we're going to put an end to her spree." I stepped up to the front of the group. "How many has she killed?" I asked. Garrett looked at me like if it were any other time he would kick my ass, and then he answered, looking at the group, "So far she's massed a total of three."

"How do you know it was her?" someone asked from the back of the group. Garrett reached behind him and picked up some pictures lying on the table. He turned to face the group and held up the pictures. I squinted to make out the details of the fuzzy shot. It was tall, thin girl with long, straight, dark blonde hair. She wore glasses to mask her eyes and she wore dark clothing to match. Garrett flipped through the pictures, showing her actions in slow motion.

She walked in, held up a gun, and shot the Hydra agent standing just outside the photo. I couldn't see any remorse for what she'd done on her face. I admired her for her bravery and for having the balls to go through with it. But I wondered how she was able to track down three key Hydra agents, though. She looked so familiar…but I couldn't place her. I knew I had seen her before, but I couldn't remember meeting her. "It's now everyone here's top priority to find out who she is, track her down, and kill her," Garrett said. "Dismissed." The group disbanded but I stayed. "Why kill her? Couldn't we get information from her?" I asked.

"Well, orders from the Red Skull are pretty much final" he said.

"Red Skull ordered this?" I asked. He nodded. "Maybe they had a beef or something and now he wants her dead. But who cares, right?" I chuckled and nodded, playing the part. Garrett turned around and started doing things at the table behind him. I turned and started down a hallway, toward my room. "I thought you'd be excited to kill someone hunting Hydra agents," I stopped and sighed ruefully at the sound of Raina's voice behind me. I turned around and sure enough she was behind me. "Aren't you excited to put an end to her spree?"

"As excited as anyone here." I shrugged. She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. "Having second thoughts?" she asked.

"What? No" I said, like it was absurd that she'd asked.

"You just don't seem pleased about any of this."

"I wouldn't expect you to, only knowing me a few days and all." I turned and kept walking down the hallway. She was really starting to annoy the crap out of me.


	13. Chapter 13: Hazel

Chapter 13

I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat of my Viper. I shut the door and then pulled my brace back onto my wrist. I pulled my ring on and unfolded the list of names. I crossed off number four and number five. I shoved the list back into my pocket and started the engine. I set my GPS for Delta, Utah, and stomped on the gas. I was in Colorado, near the Kansas border. It would take me a few hours to get back.

I got back to the Bus in four hours. I parked my Viper in the cargo bay and May shut the open door. I turned off the engine and stepped out, closing the door behind me. May walked passed me with her usual cold stare. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her and went into the lab. I almost made it to the hallway door without looking at Fitz or Simmons. But then Fitz said, "Hazel." I stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you a minute? In private?" he asked. I glanced at Simmons and saw she was casually staring at me. I looked back at Fitz. "Sure" I nodded. I stepped into the hallway and he followed me in. he shut the door and there was silence for a second. "I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday," he said. He only occasionally met my eyes, and he seemed incredibly nervous. "It was stupid and it shouldn't have happened."

"It wasn't stupid" I said. He looked at me with surprise etching his features. "It wasn't?" I shook my head and smiled. "Oh…"

"Hazel," I turned at the sound of another voice. Skye was standing in the hallway next to the door to the computer. She motioned for me to join her and walked back through the door. I turned back around to face Fitz. "Rain check?" I asked. He stepped forward and kissed me. "Rain check" he nodded. He turned and went back into the lab. I took a deep breath. What was I doing? I couldn't have feelings for Fitz; I couldn't have feelings for anyone. I couldn't let it get far, not with what I was doing on the side.

I turned and walked down the hallway to the door that led to the computer. I walked in and Skye bombarded me with information on the files. I could hardly understand everything she was saying because she spoke so fast. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Skye, slow down, and start from the beginning." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so I was looking through the files when I found this one," she pressed a few things on the table and then the file labeled, "_Samantha Schmidt_" opened on the screen. There were pictures of a tall, thin girl. She didn't look older than seventeen with dark blonde hair and radiant green eyes. I nearly gasped but I managed to keep my mouth shut. Skye noticed and raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" she asked. I shook my head. "No."

"Her name is Samantha Schmidt. It says in the file that her father is Johann Schmidt—The Red Skull—who, might I remind you, is the leader of _Hydra_. She's listed as _Missing in Action_. She went off the grid exactly four and a half years ago. No one has seen or heard of her…until last night," she said.

"What? She's been found?" I asked.

"Not exactly, more like she found some Hydra agents who were pretending to be S.H.I.E.L.D. and killed them. So far, there has been a total count of five bodies in two days." I stared at the girl in the pictures. I wanted to kill those people. I should've known S.H.I.E.L.D. would somehow figure out who did it. Skye tapped her fingers on the edge of the table. Then suddenly she had a sharp intake of breath and I knew she was about to say something. "So, on a completely different note, what's going on between you and Fitz?"

"Me and Fitz?" I asked, looking at her like she had two heads.

"Don't look at me like that. I saw you two, first in the hallway yesterday and then today, just before you came in here. I saw you two kiss." I winced and she laughed. "Come on, he's not that a bad a kisser, is he?" then I laughed. "It has nothing to do with how good he kisses" I said.

"Then why'd you wince?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. I hesitated before answering. I had to trust someone, and I'd rather it be Skye than anyone else. "I think I like him" I said.

"Like him? As in like _like_ him?" she asked. I nodded numbly and she laughed. I playfully smacked her arm. "Don't laugh. I'm not good at having feelings for people, especially guys" I said. She finally quieted her laughing so she could speak. "Right, it's not funny…" she looked at me then looked away, then back at me again. She burst back into laughter and I sighed while shaking my head.

"Okay, I'm done" she said, clearing her throat.

"Good," I said. "Have you shown this to Coulson?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay…he needs to see this. I don't think anyone knew Red Skull had a daughter, or that there was even a third player in this game."

"Is that what this is to you? A game?" she said it like it was an average question. But it sparked anger in the pit of my stomach. "That's what you have to treat it like, Skye. If you don't you'll lose your mind" I said. I walked around her and left the room, into the hallway. I nearly ran directly into May. We both stopped mere inches from each other and she backed up. "Skye found out the Red Skull has a daughter" I said. Her eyes bore into me like knife piercing my skin. "Don't act like you didn't know, Agent Collins," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know who you are…what you are…you can't fool me" she said. She walked around me, into the room with Skye and shut the door behind her. Well this is great. May knows it's me. She knows who I am, what I've done…she knows I'm Samantha Schmidt, daughter of the Red Skull.


	14. Chapter 14: Grant

Chapter 14

I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I stood and opened it. Garrett stood outside in the hallway with a grim expression. "What happened?" I asked.

"That _bitch_ killed two more of ours" he said. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I hated acting like I cared. So what if two more Hydra agents died? They deserved it. I leaned on the door frame and tried to look like I was upset about the deaths. "What are we going to do? We don't know who she is, where she lives…we can't stop her from killing more of us" I said.

"We know who she is," he said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Samantha Schmidt." I paused. Wait…the Red Skull's daughter? Hydra believed her to be dead after trying to kill her four years ago. They'd shot her…in the head. Hazel was shot in the head, too. I tried to hide what I was thinking and sighed. "So she isn't really dead" I said.

"Yeah, no kidding. She's alive and lethal as hell," Garrett said. "The higher ups think she's working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to kill us off." That confirmed it. Hazel was always a mystery to me. But the daughter of the Red Skull? That couldn't be Hazel, _my_ Hazel. It couldn't. But if it was her and Garrett found out…I had to keep him off her trail. "We've got an image that we put through facial recognition. We should find out who she is in S.H.I.E.L.D. within the hour" he said.

I nodded and Garrett walked down the hallway. I shut the door and sighed ruefully. This could jeopardize my whole mission here. I slammed my fist into the wall and cursed under my breath. They were going to find out that Hazel was Samantha Schmidt. And they were going to kill her, and then they would kill me because they think she's my girlfriend—the one that I needed to say goodbye to and then fake my death to get away from.

I slowly opened my door. The hallway was clear so I hurried out and walked quickly. I went down the hallways, through rooms, around corners. I walked until I found the computer they were using to run her face through facial recognition. The room was empty so I stepped inside. I hurried to the computer and deleted the file on Samantha Schmidt, along with the picture they were using. The process stopped and then I heard a slow clap.

I quickly turned around and saw Garrett slowly walking toward me. "You managed to hold out for five seconds before deleting the picture. Well done," he said. "You know, I had my eye on you just in case you were still with S.H.I.E.L.D. but you passed every test. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed in you, Ward." I opened my mouth to say something, but Garrett threw a punch and his fist connected swiftly to my jaw. The forces spun me slightly and I fell back into the table holding the computer.

Hands gripped my shirt at my shoulders and I was shoved to the ground. I spit blood onto the floor and then Garrett's boot connected with my stomach. "I honestly believed I could change you," he said, before kicking me again. "But you're just as pathetic as when I found you." he kicked me again and I felt a shooting pain, the air left my lungs, and I could've sworn I heard a crack.

I managed to stumble to my feet and Garrett laughed. "You're pathetic" he said. I pulled the gun from my belt and aimed it at him. I didn't think twice before shooting him in the knee. He fell with a cry of pain and I stumbled from the room. I saw a group of people coming and I ducked into a dark room. They passed, murmuring and whispering. Then I quickly reentered the hallway and hurried toward the main room. I forced myself to climb as fast as possible up the ladder, gritting my teeth until I climbed out.

I pushed the door open with all my might and prayed to god I could pull myself out. I put one hand on each side of the hole and pushed. I audibly winced at the sharp pain in my ribs but kept pushing. I fell out and rolled onto my back. I took a second to catch my breath, and then stumbled up to my unsteady legs. I hurried out of the cement building and pulled myself into the SUV. I started it, set my GPS for Delta, Utah, and stomped on the gas.

I hoped the Bus was still on the ground, because I was coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D. My cover is blown in Hydra. I just hope I can explain this to Hazel before she tries to kill me for leaving her again. I hope I can explain this to the team, too.


	15. Chapter 15: Hazel & Grant

Chapter 15

~Hazel~

I sat at the top of the open cargo bay door. We were going to get back in the air today. I didn't want to get back up in the air but Coulson stressed that it was necessary. I sighed and rested my forearms on my knees. Suddenly a black SUV came speeding onto the runway and screeched to a stop several yards from the plane. It was stopped for a minute. I stood and I heard Fitz and Simmons come out of the lab. "Who's that?" Simmons asked. Fitz stepped up beside me, and Simmons stepped up on my other side.

Then the door to the SUV swung open. A tall brunette in black cargo pants, boots, and a black t-shirt stepped out. I gasped. "Grant…" I said, my voice struggling to be heard. There was a lump in my throat and I felt on the verge of tears. Simmons left through the lab, probably to get the others. Grant walked to the bottom of the ramp. His face was badly bruised and he was limping. Out of nowhere, a gunshot rings next to me and Grant drops to his knee, holding his abdomen.

I looked to my left and see Fitz holding the gun. I quickly went to Grant and knelt beside him. "Fitz, go get Simmons!" I said. He stood rooted, frozen in shock. "_Leo_!" I shouted. "Go get Simmons!" he snapped out of it and ran through the lab and into the hallway. I turned back to grant. He groaned and positioned himself upright. "I was hoping I'd get here before you left" he said. He nearly dropped to the floor, but I caught his arm and helped him to his feet.

I led him up the ramp just as Simmons, Fitz, Coulson, Skye and May all filed into the lab. "Simmons," I said. "I need some help." She glanced at Coulson and he gave her a nod. She hurried forward and helped me get Grant into the lab. "How-" Skye started.

"…I fake my death…" Grant mumbled. We sat him on a table and Simmons started getting things from different tables and cupboards. Then she tore the bottom half of Grant's shirt and started cleaning the wound. I couldn't believe that Fitz _shot _Ward. What was he thinking? I glanced at him and saw he was staring at me with a look of betrayal. He still thought Grant was a traitor, and now I was helping a 'traitor' live after he was shot.

That makes me an accomplice. I turned back to Ward. "What can I do?" I asked Simmons.

"I need bandages from that cupboard" she said, gesturing to a small glass cupboard in the corner of the lab. I hurried to the cupboard and brought back the bandages. She readied a needle and thread and started stitching the wound. Grant looked like he was going to pass out from blood loss. Simmons finished stitching the wound and started wrapping a medical wrap around the bandage she'd administered and Ward's torso.

After she'd finished, everyone was quiet. Ward finally passed out, tipping backwards. Simmons, Skye and I caught him before his head hit the wall.

~Grant~

I woke up with a strong head ache and a twinge in my side. I tried to sit up but was instantly met with a sharp, shooting pain in my ribs and I laid back down. I looked around. I was still on the Bus, in my old room from the looks of it. I felt like crap. But I was happy knowing they hadn't killed me in my sleep or thrown me off the plane.

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut when a pang of heat blossom between my eyes. I heard the door open and close but I didn't look to see who entered. I heard whoever it was sit down in a chair next to me. Then I opened my eyes and saw it was Hazel. She wasn't wearing her glasses so I could see the pained expression, the wet cheeks, the puffy eyes….

She took a shaky breath and half smiled. "Well…" she said. "You're not dead." I chuckled, causing a twinge in my abdomen. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out" I said.

"What the hell, Grant? You were dead, I saw your SUV burning in the fire. And then you just…waltz on up like nothing ever happened. What were you thinking?" she asked. I paused before answering. I had to carefully select my words with her. If I said the wrong thing she'd beat the crap out of me verbally. "I was thinking Hydra knew I was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'd be no use to anyone if I was dead" I said.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "They found out?" she asked, ruefully.

"Yeah." She sat upright and looked at me. "How? Who told them?"

"I did" I said.

"What?"

"They almost…" I lowered my voice. "They almost found out you're Samantha Schmidt. I couldn't let them find out so I deleted their copy of your file. Garrett caught me." her eyes were wide, her pupils were slightly dilated. She didn't know anyone knew it was her. I knew I shouldn't have said I knew who she was. But it slipped out before I could stop it. "_He_ did this to you?" she asked. I nodded and her expression changed to one of anger and irritation. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" she said, darkly.

"I didn't know you cared about me enough to kill him" I teased lightly.

"I'm always gonna care, Grant…no matter what you do." She stood and walked to the door. "When you're feeling up to it, Coulson wants everyone—including you—to meet in the lounge" she said. She opened the door and left without another word. I sighed. I wish I could explain everything to her. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. But something told me she wasn't going to listen to me no matter what I said.


	16. Chapter 16: Grant

Chapter 16

After taking two days to heal, I finally ready to meet with the team. I was still pretty beat up so Hazel had to help me into the lounge. Coulson, May, Skye, Fitz and Simmons were all sitting in various places, waiting. Hazel helped me sit and then walked to the couch across from mine. She sat next to Fitz and they exchanged glances. I turned slightly so I could see everyone. "Guys, I don't know what else to say but 'I'm sorry'. I would've told you all, honestly, but Fury's orders were to keep it secret, to make the act believable" I said.

"This whole time…you were acting?" Skye asked. I nodded and she looked away. I'd probably hurt her the most with this whole thing. It was quiet a minute. "Once you're healed," Coulson said. I half expected him to say I was off the team. But instead he said, "We could still use you on the team." That took me off guard. I didn't think anyone—including Coulson—would want me back after what I'd done. "Only if everyone wants me back" I said.

"Well," Hazel said. "All in favor of bringing Ward back on the team, raise your hands." she raised her hand, followed by Fitz and Simmons. Skye reluctantly raised her hand—that I wasn't expecting. Coulson raised his hand, followed by May. Everyone had their hands raised. "Looks like your back on the team" Hazel said.

"Also, while everyone's here," Coulson said. Just then I noticed Agent Triplett standing near the door. When'd he get on the Bus? "I'd like to welcome Agent Triplett as the newest member of the team." What? He was joining the team. Simmons lit up and Fitz just looked annoyed. Hazel, May and Coulson all had the same expression—like they were all business. Skye wasn't looking anywhere near me so I couldn't read her expression.

Triplett walked up and stood beside Coulson. "Congrats, Trip" Hazel said, standing. She gave him a half hug and then sat back down. Everyone gave their congratulations and then split their separate ways. Hazel stayed and helped me up. "Back to your room then?" she asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Skye. Do you think you could get her to hear me out?" I asked. She nodded. "Probably. I'll be right back." she turned and left the lounge. I sat and waited. Thirty minutes later, Hazel and Skye came into the lounge. Hazel stayed by the door and Skye sat on the couch opposite me. Hazel turned and left. Skye refused to look at me for several minutes. "How could you do that?" she finally asked. "How could you just abandon us when we needed you? When _I_ needed you?"

"I'm so sorry, Skye. It was the last thing I wanted. But-"

"Yeah, I know, orders are orders" she said, irritation soaking her words. I sighed, "You have to know that if I wasn't under direct orders from Fury I wouldn't have done those things."

"I know…I just don't know if I care anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm done with this—whatever _this_ used to be. I'll work with you and I'll act like nothing happened, but I won't have feelings for you anymore" she said. I nodded. "I understand." She stood and left the lounge and, just like that, she was gone as quick as she came. A minute later Hazel walked in and sat beside me. "She'll come around" she tried assuring. I shook my head, "I don't think she will." She stood and I got up on my own. "Do you need me to help you somewhere?" she asked.

She was obviously trying to lighten the mood, but I wasn't interested in anything but being alone. I shook my head and left the lounge, into the hallway. I walked down the hallway and into my room. I shut the door and sat on my bed. I laid back with an exasperated sigh. I found myself falling asleep. When I woke up again, it was four in the afternoon. I left my room and made my way to the lab in the cargo bay. As I passed he armory, I noticed Hazel and Triplett were doing something with the guns—playing with them, no doubt. I sighed and kept walking.

I finally made it to the lab, where Fitz and Simmons were working on something scientific. I wanted to try and make things right with everyone. At least apologize for leaving and 'betraying' them. Simmons glanced at me and offered a small smile. Fitz ignored me completely. "I wanted to apologize for everything I've done," I said.

"You're forgiven," Simmons said. "Right, Fitz?" he glanced up and looked between Simmons and me, like he'd missed that i even entered the lab. "Oh, yeah, right" he said.

"Something on your mind, Fitz?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He was avoiding looking at me and Simmons. She gave me a knowing look that told me she was annoyed by the reason for his lack of concentration. "You sure?" I asked.

"Yep" he said, with a small nod. Simmons sighed exhaustively. "Fitz, everyone knows about you and Hazel. There's no use hiding it" she said, with extreme irritation. I paused. _Fitz _and _Hazel_? When did that happen? I thought Fitz had a thing for Simmons. I was dead for, what two days, before Hazel and Fitz apparently became an item? "I'm not hiding it," Fitz said. "I just don't see why it's anyone's business."

"Anyone's business? You hate it when I even look at Agent Triplett, and we're not even together!" she said. Geez, they sounded like an old married couple sometimes. "That is so not true!" Fitz said.

"Actually," I interjected. "You did look kind of pissed."

"I did _no _such thing" Fitz said, still denying his jealousy over Simmons and Trip.

"You're so much more useful with Hazel, so why don't you go find her?" Simmons said. Ouch. That must've stung. "Fine. You seem perfectly content with Triplett. Don't need me to do anything anymore…" his mumble was cut off by the door shutting behind me. "Simmons, what is going on with you and Fitz?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. She turned around and started doing something with her back to me, letting me know she didn't want to talk about it. I felt bad for her. But she did seem to have feelings for Trip, so I didn't see how that wasn't giving Fitz the go ahead to be with someone else. I turned and left the lab. I started down the hallway and, this time when I passed the armory, Hazel and Trip were cleaning the guns and restocking ammo. I went to my room and sat on my bed. How did things become such a mess around here? Hazel was with Fitz, which made Simmons upset even though she had a thing for Trip. Fitz was with Hazel but was jealous of the way Simmons looked at Trip. Skye hated me and was friends with Hazel, who also hated me. This was going to take a while to fix.


	17. Chapter 17: Hazel

Chapter 17

I laid awake in my bed at all hours. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was really late—like somewhere around three AM. I sighed exhaustively and kicked the remaining mound of blankets off my bed, onto the floor. All I could think about was Grant. It bothered me greatly. I questioned myself in my head, "_Are you really making the right decision by choosing Fitz_?" of course I was. Wasn't i? I didn't know what to do. Of course I liked Fitz, he was a great guy and we got along well. But lately I'd been questioning if we're really good in a romantic way.

I put in my ear buds and turned on my iPod to the first song I came to: "All We'd Ever Need" by Lady Antebellum. I groaned. Why did I have to come to this song? It made me a bit depressed because it fit my situation perfectly. I took a deep breath and kept listening. "…_every day I wipe my tears away. So many nights I've prayed for you to say_, '_I should've been chasin' you, I should've been tryin' to prove that you were all that mattered to me._ _I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me, maybe I could've made you believe…that what we had…was all…we'd ever need'…_"

I pulled my ear buds out and tossed my iPod away. The song was too exact and it made me want to cry. I decided my time was better spent looking for my next target. I pulled on my jeans and slid on my shirt while I shoved my feet into my boots. Once I was dressed, I left my room, into the hallway. I walked down the hall to the lounge and stepped inside. Fitz was sitting on one of the couches, leaning his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. "I didn't realize anyone else was up" I said. He started and shot upright, his eyes darting to me. "Bloody hell," he said. "Why do you keep sneaking up on me?"

"I guess you're just easy to sneak up on," I walked over and sat on the couch opposite him. "Why are you up?" he didn't say anything for several minutes. "I don't know…I think we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"Us, this thing between us" he said. I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

"I don't know if we're right for each other."

"Me either." He paused. "Really?" he said, genuine surprise on his face. I nodded again. He looked back down at the floor, an unreadable look on his face. I didn't know him well enough to tell exactly what that face meant. But I took a guess. "Fitz, did something happen between you and Simmons?" he sighed. "We had a fight" he said.

"About what?" I probed.

"Each other's significant other."

"I haven't known you or Simmons for long, but I think I know what needs to be done here," I said. "I think you belong with Simmons." He looked at me, shock etching his features. "I belong with Simmons?" he asked. He sighed and looked at the floor. "I wouldn't even know what to say to her. I don't think I can do it."

"Just tell her the truth. Don't tell her some elongated, planned speech. Go to her and tell her exactly how you feel" I said.

"There's no hard feelings between us, is there?" he asked. I shook my head and he nodded. "So I just…tell her? what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"I have a feeling she does feel the same way, but even if she doesn't at least she'll know."

"You're right. I'm going to tell her." he stood and started for the door. I remembered what time it was and opened my mouth to say something, but he was too far out the door to hear me. I sighed and slouched. Simmons is going to get a shock when she's woken up in the middle of the night and Fitz is at her door, confessing his love for her. I think it's a bit on the romantic side, but I don't have a romantic side so I'd never do anything like that. Then I had an idea.

If Fitz and I weren't together in a romantic way then I could tell Grant how I felt about him. Not all the hate I'd been gathering over the years, but that the love I felt for him hasn't gone away, it was just hidden. I could. I could go right to his room and tell him. But I don't think I have the guts to actually say it. I stood and walked back to my room. I shut the door behind me and started pacing. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I had all these feelings boiling in my stomach and I couldn't control the giddiness plaguing me. the feelings were warm and familiar, but they were new all at the same time.

I tossed the idea of telling Grant how I felt back and forth in my mind. If I told him, there were two ways it could go. One, he could tell me he felt the same way as I did and we would be together. Two, he would tell me it was too late or that he didn't feel that way anymore and I'd be back to where I was. But what did I tell Fitz? At least I would've tried if I told him. I took a deep breath and marched out of my room. I walked down the hallway to Grant's door and knocked hard three times. A few minutes later he opened the door. "Hazel? Is everything okay?" he asked. He obviously didn't expect me to be the one at his door at all hours.

I took another deep breath and let it out, "I've been such a bitch. Ever since we took you into custody, I haven't listened to your apologies or even acknowledged that you said them. I've shut you out for something you did years ago, even after you apologized, and I was wrong to do so. I'm sorry. I _do_ forgive you for what you did. And I realized…the anger was just a mask I used to keep you from seeing I still love you." he didn't say a word, just stared at me with subtle surprise on his face. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Please say something" I said.

He did something better than speaking. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to mine. My body instantly reacted, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissing him back just as forcefully as he was kissing me. I felt a twinge in my stomach, an uncontrollable urge to get closer—even with our bodies pressed tightly together. He slid a hand into my hair and wrapped the other around my waist. Kissing Grant felt like a weight had lifted off my shoulders and I was finally free, finally _me_. I didn't want it to end. Seeming to sense this urge, he pulled me into his room and shut the door behind us.


	18. Chapter 18: Grant

Chapter 18

Waking up with Hazel lying next to me reminded me of our time as kids. Nothing serious happened then and nothing serious happened last night. Just being in the same room as Hazel is enough to set my heart racing—sex was an afterthought, one that could wait until we were both ready for it. She was still sleeping when I finally woke up at eleven AM. She was pressed against my side, her head resting on my shoulder. These days she looked so much happier when she was sleeping.

A second later she opened her eyes and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "You don't know how long I've waited to see you smile again" I said.

"I'm kind of a stiff, aren't i?" she said, jokingly.

"A little bit, yeah." She chuckled softly and kissed me. "We should probably start getting around. People will start to think we fell out the cargo bay door" she said. She stood and started for the door. Her fast way of getting out of intimate situations was probably the only thing that hadn't changed. I stood, ignoring the twinges in my rib cage, and walked to the door. Hazel slipped out and hurried down the hallway to her room. I decided to find out what the next move was, so I headed to the lounge.

Skye and Coulson were standing at the computer, going through file after file from Sitwell's flash drive. I walked over and stood at the edge of the table. "Find anything useful?" I asked.

"Possibly," Coulson said. "Samantha Schmidt could be an asset if we could get her on our side."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Hazel asked, stepping up beside Skye. Her arms were crossed, her dark lenses covered her eyes—she was all business. "She's killed five Hydra agents, who's to say she won't do the same to S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"We're counting on the fact that it's only Hydra that she's killed" Coulson said.

"Maybe if we could find a way to set up a meet with her, we could get her to work with us to take down Hydra" Skye suggested.

"That's easy," Hazel said. "Just find her next target."

"Easier said than done. She's all over the place and it's not like she's leaving any kind of a trail" Skye said. Hazel hummed and I wondered if she was thinking about coming out about her secret identity. "I have some old contacts—double agents inside Hydra. Maybe they know where she is" she said. She turned and left the room, into the hallway. Coulson and Skye shared glances and then Coulson left after Hazel. "You really think she'll agree to join us?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot," Skye shrugged, staring at her tablet. "But her file's not complete, so she could be some serial killer with a Hydra vendetta with no interest in helping us whatsoever." I didn't know if Hazel—_Samantha_—would be willing to shift her position to help the team. I walked around Skye and entered the hallway. I went to the cargo bay lab, where again Fitz and Simmons were doing something scientific.

They seemed to be getting along much better today than yesterday. I wondered what had changed during the night to make them so eager to work together. "Looks like you two made up" I said. They glanced at each other than looked at me. "Something like that" Simmons said, turning back to what she was doing.

"It's a working progress" Fitz said. I heard the door open and close behind me and then Hazel stepped up beside me. "Coulson wants everyone in the lounge" she announced. She then turned and left, not looking at me once. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was avoiding me. Fitz, Simmons and I all left and followed Hazel into the lounge where Skye, Coulson, Trip and May were waiting at the computer. "Good, we're all here," Coulson said. "Hazel has set up a way to talk to Samantha."

"How?" I asked.

"The phone" Skye, while she and Hazel were doing things on the touch screen table.

"I think we've got it," Hazel said.

"She can hear us?" Trip asked. Hazel nodded and Coulson stepped up to the table. "Samantha, this is Agent Phil Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D." he said. There was silence for a minute and everyone glanced at each other, wondering if it really went through. Then a familiar female voice came through the computer, "_Well, I kind of figured since you're the one I was supposed to talk to_." The voice was different from Hazel's—it was at a higher octave, smoother, yet all of her words ended with a rasp. I recognized it but I didn't remember ever hearing it. "We both have the same goal—to take down Hydra. We would be better working together than not" Coulson said.

"_So, you want me to work with S.H.I.E.L.D.?_" Samantha asked.

"More specifically my team, yes."

"_And you're willing to trust a girl that killed five people for reasons you're uncertain of because…?_"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"_Fine. I'll help with Hydra, but after that I'm on my own,_" Samantha said. "_I can't work with you in person just yet. I'll send you all my Intel wirelessly_." I glanced at Hazel. Her arms were crossed and she wore a plain face. How was she doing this? "When can we expect the upload?" Coulson asked.

"_Five minutes_" she said. The screen then said, 'line disconnected'. It was quiet in the room for a split second. "So that's it?" Trip asked.

"Not exactly," Coulson said. Skye pulled up the news on the screen. Every channel was covering the Helicarrier crash. "Because of this unfortunate accident, the world thinks S.H.I.E.L.D. is a terrorist organization. The US government wants us back at the Hub for questioning."

"But we're not going, are we?" I said.

"No" Coulson said.

"Then where are we going?" Simmons asked.

"For now, we're just flying off radar. If we land we'll only have a few minutes before they find us. I'm gonna need everyone's badges, too" Coulson said.

"Why our badges?" Skye asked.

"It's not really something we want to flash around." Everyone reluctantly pulled out their badges and handed them to Coulson and Hazel one-by-one. Coulson and Hazel then left the lounge, into the hallway.


	19. Chapter 19: Hazel

Chapter 19

Coulson and I took the badges to his office. We put them on his desk and then he went around to his safe. He typed in the code and opened the door, then started filling the safe with the badges. Once he was finished, he turned back to me, leaving the safe door open. "We need to get rid of any digital evidence of our existence," he said. Something yellow caught my eye over his shoulder. "Is that…is that your badge?" I asked. He turned around and pulled his badge from the safe. Sure enough, little lit up numbers traced his badge.

Skye stood beside me and squinted. "What are those?" she asked.

"Coordinates," Coulson said. "It must be from Fury."

"He's dead, though" I pointed out.

"Fury gave me this badge himself. It has to be him" Coulson said.

"I'll find out where that is" Skye said, pointing at the badge. She turned and left us alone in his office. Fury was dead, how could he have sent Coulson those coordinates? I was skeptical of it but trusting Coulson seemed like the logical thing to do, given my position. I turned and followed after Skye. I joined her and Trip in the lounge at the computer. She typed in the coordinates and the screen changed as it pin pointed the location. A second later it popped up a map of Canada. "It's in _Canada_?" I asked, with a groan.

"Guess so" Skye said.

"Damn."

"You don't like Canada?" Trip asked. I shook my head. "Haven't really had the best of relations with the Canadians in the past."

"I'll tell Coulson where It is" Skye said. She left the room, into the hallway. I sighed. "It had to be Canada." Trip chuckled and patted my should sympathetically as he passed me, into the hallway. Skye came in and stood on the other side of me a second later. "We're going to Canada" she said.

"What do you think is there?" I asked. She shrugged. "I have no idea."

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"About an hour." I nodded and left through the lounge. I went to my room and shut the door behind me. While I was out of one of my vendetta trips off the Bus, I'd picked up some more of my clothes. So thankfully I had winter wear for Canada. I kept my jeans and boots but changed into a purple long sleeved shirt. I loosely braided my hair down my back, leaving out a few strands. I grabbed my thick black jacket and my loose red knit-cap, then left my room.

Once we'd landed in an open field covered in snow, the team gathered in the cargo bay. Everyone wore their winter attire—thick black coats, warm hats, and boots. I pulled on my jacket and zipped it while Coulson spoke, "I don't know what's out there. But I'm willing to find out. If you disagree with this course of action, you can stay here." I put on my cap and glanced at everyone. No wavering faces. Coulson opened the cargo bay door. I pulled on my favorite pair of thin-leather gloves and followed Coulson into the snow. Trip and May were next to follow. Then Fitz and Simmons pulled up the back. Ward caught up with me and fell into pace beside me.

Coulson led the group into the trees using a hand-held GPS. Everyone was quiet for the longest time. Then Grant finally said something, "What do you think is out there?" I thought about for a minute. The most logical conclusion would be some sort of bunker. But I didn't know so I just shrugged. "Could be anything" I said. Snow started to fall so I pulled on my glasses to keep my temperamental eyes at bay. "It kind of seems like you've been avoiding me" he said, after a little while.

"Why would I avoid you?" I asked, looking at him with my best questioning look. The truth was I wasn't avoiding him, I was avoiding the conversation where we discuss our relationship. But I would never tell him that, I wouldn't tell anyone. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe I did something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything, trust me" I said.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to tell me why."

"Nope." I smiled and he put his arm around my shoulders with a sigh. We walked for another half an hour before Coulson stopped walking with a frustrated sigh. He stared at his hand-held. "I don't understand," he said. "This is it. Why isn't anything here?" I slipped out from under Grant's arm and stood beside Coulson. "I'm sure it's just a glitch" I said.

"There's nothing wrong with the GPS," May called from a few feet behind us. We both turned and stared at her. "There's nothing here because there's really nothing to find out here."

"There has to be _something_ here, Fury sent these" Coulson said, clearly irritated with her.

"Fury didn't send those coordinates" May said.

"Will you just shut up?" I said to May. "I'm sick of your constant doubting of Coulson's leadership. If you have a problem with it, then go back to the Bus." Fitz, Simmons and Skye glanced between May and I as we stared at each other. May gave me her cold daggers and I just stared back plainly. "Well? Which is it, are you going back to the Bus or are you staying with us?" I asked.

"I'm staying" she said, forcing the words out through clenched teeth.

"Then shut up unless you have something helpful to say" I said, turning back to Coulson. He was panicking. He looked at our surroundings then at the GPS, muttering things about the location. My ears just barely heard a comment from the back, "Looks like we're screwed." Coulson snapped and faced the team. "No matter what, we cannot let Hydra win. We are _not_ agents of nothing! We are agents of _S.H.I.E.L.D._!" he shouted, angrily. "We have to be strong. We are Earth's last defense. We must stick together and fight. There may not be something here, but we have to try."

The group went silent. Coulson suddenly through his badge into the air. Something hit it and it exploded into tiny pieces. The group divided and quickly hid behind three boulders. "What the hell was that?" Skye asked from beside me. I peered over the edge of the boulder. A snow-camo, computer operated machine gun sat placed several feet across from our boulders. It scanned the area and a camera was mounted on it's side. I slid back down. "It's some kind of scanner. It could be S.H.I.E.L.D." I shouted out to the group.

Coulson stood from behind his boulder and slowly started toward it. We all watched silently. "What is your name?" a computer voice echoed.

"Phil Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D." he said.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you." we all stood as a section of ground in front of it slid back, revealing a tunnel into an underground structure. We all joined Coulson at the mouth of it. A short man in a suit stood a few feet inside the lip. "Welcome. Come inside" he said. We all glanced at each other and then Coulson started inside. I was the first to follow Coulson in. When I got closer to the man I noticed who he was. "Agent Koenig?" I asked.

"Agent Collins! Never thought I'd see you back in Canada" he said. Coulson looked at me like he wanted an explanation. "We met at the academy. He was visiting his nephew, who was one of the trainees" I elaborated.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting so many of you," Agent Koenig said. "Get settled and then you can go through orientation and get your own lanyard." He held his lanyard up with a smile like it was a high prestige to have a lanyard. I pulled off my cap and followed Koenig into the facility. The rest of the team followed as they pulled off their snow laden jackets.


	20. Chapter 20: Narrator and Grant

Chapter 20

~Narrator's POV~

After the team was settled, Agent Koenig had everyone group in a small room. There was a table and a chair that looked like some form of torture machine. Koenig stood beside it and rested his hand on one of the arm rests. "This is a super powered lie detector," he said. "Fury wanted something that Romanoff couldn't beat."

"Did she?" Ward asked.

"Like he'd ever say" Koenig said. After a minute, he said, "Who's first?" Hazel sighed and raised her hand. "Let's get this over with" she said. The rest of the team filed out and Hazel sat in the chair. Koenig sat in the metal chair behind the table and cleared his throat. "State your full name, please" he said.

"Hazel Serena Collins-Sitwell" she said. Koenig hummed until the table beeped the response as correct. "You're on a desert island, and there's nothing but a box. What's inside the box?" he asked. Hazel thought about it a minute. "A jetpack" she said.

"What's the difference between a rock and an egg?" he asked.

"One's a rock and one's an egg? I don't know" she said, shrugging.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Because Coulson believed it was the right thing to do" she said. He nodded his approval. "Congratulations, Agent Collins. You've passed the test" he said. She sighed and peeled herself out of the chair. She stepped out, passing Ward on his way in. "Ah, Agent Ward. Please, take a seat" Koenig said. Ward sat in the chair and took a deep breath. Koenig started with the same questions he'd asked Hazel. "State your full name, please" he said.

"Grant Douglas Ward" Ward replied.

"You're on a desert island, and there's nothing but a box. What's inside the box?" he asked.

"Rope."

"What's the difference between a rock and an egg?"

"One's for killing and one's for eating" Ward said.

"Why did you come here?" Ward hesitated before answering. "The woman I love came here," he said. Koenig raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Hazel."

"Definitely didn't see that one coming" he mumbled. "Congratulations, you've passed the test." Ward stood and left the room.

~Grant's POV~

Hazel wasn't with the others when I finished the test, so I went to find her. I wondered around the huge underground facility until I finally found her. She was in a room I assumed was the gym. Exercise equipment was scattered around the room. In the far back was a Salmon Ladder. Hazel was on the fourth rung when I entered. "What are you doing?" I asked, walking toward her. She swung forward, then back, and pulled the bar over the next rung. "Climbing up the Salmon Ladder. What does it look like?" She said.

She sounded serious but she wore a smile. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and swung up to the next rung. "Why are you climbing up the Salmon Ladder, of all things?"

"It looked fun" she said, swinging slightly in place.

"Is it?" I asked. She smiled with a short chuckle. She swung up to the next rung. Now her hips her just above my head in height. "You know," she said. She swung up another rung, climbing even further out of my reach. "Just by looking at this thing," she swung up another rung. "You'd think it would be so fun. I can tell you right now it's not as fun as it looks." I had no idea she was strong enough to pull herself up so many rungs. "You could probably have more fun on the ground," I said, leaning against one side of the Ladder.

"Oh really?" she said, looking over the bar at me with a suggestive smirk. I chuckled. "Not necessarily what I meant, but that'll work too" I said. She rolled her eyes with a snort and swung up to the last rung. "Damn. I'm all out of rungs." She hung to the full extent of her arms and dangled from the bar. She sighed and dropped to the floor, landing on her feet with a light bounce. I didn't know she was such a gymnast. She always said it wasn't really her thing when we were kids.

I guess things change over seven years. She tossed her braid over her shoulder and smiled. "So, what did you mean by saying I could have more fun on the ground?" she questioned, standing up on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around my neck. I slid my hands around her waist. "Something like this" I said.

"Oh, so, _something_ like this?" she leaned forward a kissed my lips teasingly. "Well, then I guess I'll just go busy myself doing something with Skye." She started for the door but I caught her wrist and turned her around in one quick motion. I kissed her passionately then looked into her eyes. "I love you," I said. "You know that, right?" she nodded and kissed me back.


	21. Chapter 21: Hazel

Chapter 21

After the rest of the team had gone through orientation, we all met in a large room. It was like an over-sized living room with couches, bookcases, and a fireplace. Koenig went over the computer systems with Skye while Coulson spoke to the rest of the team, "We need to take a short trip. Skye, Ward, Fitz and Simmons will stay here."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"New York," Coulson replied. "One of the prisoners that Garrett released from the Fridge is causing some trouble—Barney Barton. Also known as Trick Shot." Coulson and May started for the hanger. Trip and I glanced at each other and then followed. "Barton? As in like Agent Barton?" Trip leaned over and asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. Barney is Agent Barton's brother" I said. We got to the hanger/garage room after putting our coats and hats back on and Coulson started for an SUV. "We're driving to New York? Isn't that a really long trip?" Trip asked.

"We take a plane and we announce our presence" May said. I sighed and climbed in the back seat. I scooted to the other side and Trip climbed in after me. May slid into the driver's seat and Coulson the passenger's. She started the SUV and drove out of the hanger/garage, into the snow. I leaned in between the front seats and checked the GPS. It said it would take up seventeen hours to get to New York from here, and that was excluding traffic.

I sighed and pulled myself back into my seat. Out every window was one thing—snow. Snow, snow, snow, and, hey, guess what? Snow. We all sat in silence for a few hours. Then we came to civilization. We pulled onto a road and kept driving another few hours, into a city type area. I had no idea the specifics of where we were. It wasn't like I carried a map of Canada around with me. We were still quiet until Trip piped up from beside me, "So how dangerous is this _Trick Shot_ guy?"

"Scale of one to ten?" I said. "Hmm…seven?"

"You've met him?" Coulson asked. Ii looked out the window. "Something like that."

"If you know anything that could help us, you should tell us" May said, eyeing me in the rear view mirror. I shrugged. "I don't know…he's got poison laced arrows. Found that out the hard way."

"What kind of poison?" Trip asked.

"I don't know. I never asked." We drove the rest of the way to New York in silence. It was night by the time we got there. May parked the car in an alley between two buildings and cut the engine. "How do we know where he is?" I asked. Then a shrill scream echoed from a short distance and my question was answered. I left my heavy coat in the SUV and just wore the inner liner that was much thinner. I jumped out of the SUV and pulled my gun from my belt as I came to the corner of the left-side building.

I peered around the corner as Trip came up behind me. Around the corner was an office building. It looked like a law firm of some sort. There were two male voices coming from inside, both sarcastically dissing each other. I slipped around the corner and made my way to the door of the building. Then one of the men that was talking flew through the glass door, shattering it to pieces, and landed several feet from the building.

Once he landed I could tell it was Trick Shot. Next to come through the door was the other man, dressed in red leather from head to toe, with a black mask covering his eyes. He looked familiar but I couldn't place a name. He looked me up and down and then turned to look at Trick Shot, who'd just stood up. "Are you with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" the man in red asked.

"Yes…?"

"Well, I was here first, so I have dibs on kicking his ass" he said, pointing toward Trick Shot. A second later he grabbed me and pulled me away from where I stood and an arrow stuck into one of the front support beams. It beeped twice and then exploded. I turned and put my back to the small blast, a wave of heat slamming into me. When I turned back, the man in red was chasing Trick Shot down the street. "Hazel," Coulson shouted.

"I'm on it" I said, running after them. They cut left into an alley a few yards down. Once I got to the alley I used a street light to help turn me so I could keep up the pace. Trick Shot was aiming an arrow at the man in red and the man in red was talking, "Come on, how long are you gonna do this? I have a life, you know." I stood a few feet to the side of the man in red and held up my gun. "Put the bow down, now" I ordered.

"Yeah? And who are you? Daredevil's bitch?" Trick shot asked.

"Put the bow _down_" I said again.

"Ain't gonna happen, sweetheart," he said. "Besides, you aren't gonna shoot me."

"Wanna bet?" I said, raising an eyebrow above my lenses. I glanced at who Trick Shot called Daredevil and he motioned at Trick Shot. "Shoot him" he said, in a matter-of-factly manner. I turned back and aimed low. I sent a bullet into Trick Shot's left leg, nowhere near an artery so it wouldn't kill him. Trick Shot cried out and nearly dropped the bow. He limped backward and dropped a small black cube. "Shit," Daredevil said. "Run!" he pulled me around and we sprinted form the alley. We had just rounded the corner when a huge explosion echoed out from the alley.

A blast of fire and heat spewed from the alley's mouth then subsided enough for us to come out of hiding. The whole alley's contents were flames and Trick Shot was gone. Coulson, May and Trip joined Daredevil and I at the mouth of the alley a second later. "Where's Barton?" May asked me, as if it was all my fault, when she didn't even know the full story.

"He got away" I said.

"You let him get away?" May asked me, angrily.

"Hey," Daredevil stepped up beside me, partially in between May and i. "Don't blame her. I told her to shoot him, it was my fault."

"And who are you?" May asked him.

"Daredevil," Coulson said.

"Hey, Coulson. I thought you were dead last time I checked" Daredevil said.

"Long story."

"Why was Trick Shot after you?" Trip asked. Daredevil sighed and looked down the street. "I think Hydra's planning something that has to do with Cap's super soldier serum" he said.

"But why you? Why not someone else?" I asked.

"I have a vial or two. A friend wanted me to hide them for safe keeping and only I know where they are" he said. Everyone was quiet for a minute and you could almost see the steam coming from May's ears. Then sirens echoed from a distance a minute later. "That's our queue," Coulson said. "We could really use you're help to take down Hydra." Daredevil looked to be considering it. "Isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. labeled a terrorist organization?"

"We're working off the grid. It'd just be until Hydra is gone" I said.

"I guess, if you're gonna twist my arm" he said.

"Good. Let's go before the authorities think S.H.I.E.L.D. blew up this alley" May said. We all walked back to the SUV and climbed in. May started the engine and stomped on the gas, headed back to Canada.


	22. Chapter 22: Grant

Chapter 22

The SUV pulled into the garage/hanger the day after they'd left. Coulson and May got out first, followed by Trip. They walked past me into the hallway without a word. Hazel climbed out of the back seat and then stood beside the SUV, staring in the open door. A second later a guy dressed in red leather from head to toe stepped out and she closed the door. I could just barely hear what she was saying to him, "Does Hydra know?"

"Don't think so" he said back. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame. Hazel and mister red leather stopped a few feet in front of me. "This is Agent Ward," Hazel said. "Ward this is Daredevil. He's here to help us out with Hydra." _Daredevil_? What kind of a name is that? He had a dark mask that covered his eyes. Who was this guy? He noticed the look I had on my face and he smiled without teeth. "I get that reaction a lot" he said, walking past me. Once he was out of ear-shot I turned to Hazel. "Where'd you guys pick up him?" I asked.

"New York. He was kicking Trick Shot's ass—whom I shot—oh, and he got me out of an alley before i was blown to smithereens," she pretended to think. "Am I leaving anything out? Don't think so."

"_Blown to smithereens_? There was a _bomb_?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"God, don't be so worried. I'm fine aren't i?" she said. She placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before hurrying past me into the hallway. I sighed and followed after her. The team met up in the large room. Hazel, Skye and Daredevil were all hunched over Skye's tablet for the longest time. Then the separated and Skye began speaking to the team, "According to Samantha's files, combined with what little we have of Sitwell's files, Hydra is eyeing a place in the forests of Oregon. Which Daredevil says is where the super soldier vials are."

"So Hydra knows where they are?" Trip asked.

"Not exactly," Hazel said. "They think they're there, but they don't know for sure."

"Which is why it's the perfect time to grab the vials now" Daredevil said. Everyone looked to Coulson. He seemed to be considering everything. He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking, "Daredevil and Hazel will go to Oregon to retrieve the vials. I need the rest of the team here." Skye and Fitzsimmons started doing things with the computers, May and Coulson left the room, and Trip, Daredevil, Hazel and I were quiet. "Good luck out there" Trip said, patting Hazel's arm momentarily.

"Thanks she said. Trip turned and left. "I'll wait at the SUV" Daredevil said, before turning and leaving the room. Hazel sighed and put her hand sin her pockets. The action reminded me of when I told her I was leaving home, joining S.H.I.E.L.D. She did the same thing when she didn't know what to say but 'good luck'. She pulled off her sunglasses and looked at me. "Be safe, okay?" she said. I put my hand on her cheek, and then the other hand held her's. "I'm supposed to tell you that" I said, with a grin. She laughed. "Way to ruin the moment, Grant" she said, smiling.

I leaned down and slowly kissed her. After a second she pulled away and looked at me with wide eyes. "Everyone's watching" she whispered.

"Who cares?" I said. I kissed her again, more urgently this time and she kissed me back. She pulled away after a minute, almost reluctantly. "I have to go" she said. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and then let her go. She put her glasses back on and walked past me to the hallway. I wasn't happy sending Hazel off without me, all the way to Oregon. But I had no say in it so I had to let her go. I busied myself doing whatever I could to help Skye figure out Samantha's coded files for the next several hours. I wasn't much help but at least I tried.

After a while I went to find Coulson. Instead I found May, leaving the base. "Where are you going?" I asked. She sighed and turned to face me. "Coulson doesn't want me here anymore. I'm not needed" she said. She turned and went into the garage/hanger and I sighed disappointedly. This wasn't the best time to split up. But Hazel and Daredevil left and May went off on her own. I didn't know what help I would be here, but I continued to look for Coulson. I finally found him sitting alone in an office. His expression was serious and he was obviously deep in thought.

I slowly stepped into the office and knocked on the wood door frame. His eyes snapped up to me then went back to staring into space. "Is everything okay, Coulson?" I asked.

"I don't know what we're going to do. We have absolutely nothing to fight Hydra with…and we don't know what they're planning, either" he said. I was about to speak when the computer monitor on the desk turned red. There was a red box that said, 'emergency artillery activated'. Coulson and I both hurried to find the team. They were staring at the screens that said the same as the monitor in the office. "What's going on?" Skye asked.

"Someone's here. Arm yourselves" Coulson said. Trip, Coulson and I went to the armory and grabbed the first guns we came to. Then Coulson led the team to the hallway by the door. "I wish this base had a bunker" Simmons said, from the back.

"The blast door would need some heavy fire power to open it" Coulson said. Then suddenly the door panel said the guns were disarmed. "Everyone hide!" we all retreated into separate hallways as the blast door opened. There were footsteps and clunking sounds. Then it was quiet until a bullhorn sounded, "Put your weapons down." I peered around the corner. There were several guys in camo and black vests with heavy artillery weapons. "It's not Hydra" Coulson said to the team.

"Come out and drop your weapons." the bullhorn muffled the man who spoke's voice. But Coulson recognized it anyway. "Colonel Talbot," Coulson said. "I'm flattered you came in person."

"Come out, Coulson" he said.

"Are you gonna shoot me? Because if you are, I won't come out."

"Stand down" Talbot told his men. The pointed their riffles at the ground and we came out from behind the walls. What happened next surprised me. "How did you find us?" Coulson asked. Maria Hill stepped out from the blast door. "I told them."


	23. Chapter 23: Hazel

Chapter 23

I drove while Daredevil told me where to go. It took us several hours to cross into Oregon. Once we were there he told me the vials were hidden in the woods near a small town called Vernonia, in the coastal mountains. It took us forty-five minutes to get to the Timber Road turn-off, and then we continued to drive another thirty minutes. Then, in the middle of nowhere in the woods, Daredevil told me to pull over. I pulled to the side of the road and cut the engine.

He got out so I followed suit and followed him across the road into the trees. He seemed to know where he was going but I had no idea where we were. We walked for about twenty minutes before he stopped. He knelt and started pushing the pine needles from the dirt. I knelt and started helping. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and I looked up, but saw nothing. "So, what's it like? Being a super solider?" he asked, quietly. I turned back to him and realized I was supposed to be helping.

I continued pulling soggy pine needles away from the dirt. I thought about his question. What was it like? Hell. "You feel invincible, like you can take on the world. But it's a burden because I have to lie to everyone" I said.

"Sounds like fun" he said. He stopped pulling away needles when we came to a small cement patch. In the center of the patch was a small metal door. He pulled it open and I sat back, looking at our surroundings. I caught movement again but, again, there was nothing there. Daredevil perked up and looked directly to the right. Still looking away, he pushed a small black case into my hands. "Get to the car," he said.

"What-"

"_Go,_" he said. "And take off the ring." Then I knew it was serious. If he was telling me to take off my ring, then there was someone out there that I couldn't fight. I stood and started running toward the SUV. Or at least the way I remembered it being. I heard cracks of branches close by and I slid behind a group of trees. There was silence and I took off my ring. I slid it into my pocket and tried to control my breathing. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." I heard a young, male voice from the distant space behind me. I waited a second and then bolted for the SUV.

There was a rush of wind and then my feet lifted from the ground. A man that looked to be my age was lifting me by my neck, choking off my air. The black box dropped to the ground and I scratched and pulled at the hand around my neck. "Well, well, well," he said. His voice sounded younger than he looked. "What have we here?" he reached down and grabbed the black box then looked at me with a triumphant smile. I jabbed my foot into his chest and he dropped me, suddenly winded. "Oh what's wrong?" I rasped. "Can't take the pain, jackass?"

I used all the strength I could muster to slam my fist into his jaw. He fell and tossed across the ground like a rock skipping across water. I heard gun shots coming back from where Daredevil had told me to run. I grabbed the box from the floor and ran back toward Daredevil. He was going to kill me for coming back, but I couldn't really leave him. I finally made it back to the open cement patch. Daredevil was nowhere to be found. Then I felt a gush of wind and I turned just in time to duck a punch from the guy that tried to strangle me. I kicked him hard between the thighs and he dropped to the ground. I grabbed the front of his throat with my finger nails and picked him up. I dragged him to his feet then slammed him against the nearest tree.

"Who are you?" I shouted. He just chuckled through his various winces. "Quicksilver…or at least that's what they call me" he said.

"Where is Daredevil?"

"Probably dead by now" he said. I pulled him from the tree then slammed him against the tree again. He coughed blood and it trickled out the corner of his mouth. "What is Hydra trying to do with the serum?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't play with me."

"Okay, okay! They want to make a new generation of super soldiers. Ones that are just like the Winter Soldier" he said.

"Thank you." I pulled him from the tree and slammed him against it again. Then he dropped to the floor, unconscious. I turned around and scanned the trees. "Daredevil!" I called. There was silence. Then I heard a call from a short distance, "I'm here!" followed by a few coughs. I ran as fast as I could to the sound. He was slumped against the base of a tree facing opposite me. I slid onto my knees and glided a few feet until I was right beside him. Blood pooled at his left thigh, near the knee cap.

Then I felt a short breeze, Daredevil yanked me over him, and an arrow lodged into the tree next to where my head was. I turned and saw Trick Shot standing several yards away. I twisted back to Daredevil. "We have to go. Come on," I stood and pulled him to his feet. "Ahhhhhahah!" he cried, and leaned against the tree.

"Come on-" I was cut off. I was spun around and a fist hit my jaw. It wasn't much but it was enough to send me to the ground, thanks to my shaking limbs. Rough dirt and splinters cut into my palms but I didn't feel the pain. The black box had scattered to a few feet in front of me. I crawled forward and reached out for it but I was kicked in the side and rolled away. I lurched up to my feet and sent my heel into Trick Shot's side. He flew to the right and I hurried to Daredevil.

"You have to get to the SUV," I said, helping him to walk a few feet. "Get the box to safety and call Coulson for help."

"I'm not leaving you here" he said.

"Go. Now. Before I shove you into the car myself." I got him going and then turned my back to him to watch for Trick Shot or Quicksilver. I mean, seriously, why would you call yourself that? it's a stupid name. A few minutes later I heard footsteps. They were muffled by the sound of the SUV starting and driving away. I was alone now. "What?" I called into the silence. "Can't come out and play?" I heard a light buzz and I stepped to the side just in time to miss an arrow. I slid behind a tree, missing two more. An arrow skimmed the side of the tree by my face and I lurched backward. Then an arm held me in place around my abdomen and an arrow tip was pressed against my trachea. "Not so tough now, huh?" Trick Shot said, harshly, in my ear. He reached into my pocket and pulled out my ring. He forced it onto my finger and suddenly I felt weaker.

He turned me around and then a sharp, shooting pain hit my abdomen on the lower left side. It felt like my flesh was being ripped apart. Trick Shot smiled and then ripped an arrow from my abdomen. The air left my lungs in one sharp gasp and I dropped to my knees. My vision started to blur and I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes I saw him walking away in a blur. Then I closed them hard again and when I opened them, I was laying on my back. I didn't remember lying down. Or moving at all.

Instinctively, I grabbed my side and felt a warm wetness. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I used all my might to pull myself forward along the ground. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed to move.


	24. Chapter 24: Grant

Chapter 24

Trip, Fitz, Simmons, Koenig and I sat at a long table in one of the office rooms. Colonel Talbot stared each of us down. "I'm giving you a chance here," he said.

"We're the good guys" Simmons said.

"We're S.H.I.E.L.D. not Hydra" Trip said.

"Right now, to the American people, that's the same thing" Talbot said. I sighed exhaustively. "We're not changing our minds" I stated. Talbot stared at each of us for a minute and then left the room. We sat in silence for a few moments. "What are we going to do?" Fitz asked no one unparticular. It was dead quiet until there was a short cry of pain from outside the door. Then Coulson stepped inside the room. "Come on, we're getting out of here" he said. We all jumped up from our chairs and hurried after Coulson.

Hill was waiting in the hanger by an SUV. Everyone climbed in two separate SUVs, but I stopped when my SAT phone rang. Only members of the team had that number. I quickly answered, "Hello?"

"_Things went wrong_," I could tell it was Daredevil on the other end. "_We need immediate assistance_."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_Vernonia, Oregon_."

"We'll be there soon." The line went dead and Coulson raised an eye brow. "Something went wrong in Oregon, they need our help ASAP" I told him. We climbed into the SUV and Hill stomped on the gas. It took several hours to get to Vernonia. We entered town and it wasn't long before we pulled over next to Daredevil. Everyone got out of the SUVs and went to him. He had taken a bullet to the leg and there was no sight of Hazel. My heart lurched into my throat. "Where's Hazel?" I asked. He gave me a saddened look. "She stayed behind" he said.

I quickly jumped into the driver's seat of one of the SUVs and turned the car around. I started driving up Timber, towards the woods. I drove for maybe twenty minutes and then I saw her. She was limping along the side of the road with her hand clutching a blood gushing wound on her side. I slammed on the brakes a few feet in front of her and she collapsed. I leapt from the SUV and ran to her. I knelt beside her and turned her over. She was unconscious.

I quickly hefted her into my arms and stood. I carried her to the SUV and laid her into the backseat. I jumped into the driver's seat and made a U-turn faster than I ever had before. I stomped on the gas and sped back toward town. I made it back in record time and pulled over behind the second SUV. i jumped out and got Simmons' attention. "Hazel's hurt" I said. She and Coulson hurried around the side of the SUV and I opened the back door.

Simmons gasped when she saw Hazel. She climbed in beside her and started examining the wound. Coulson turned to me with a serious expression. "Trick Shot and Quicksilver were in the woods, waiting for them. Someone tipped them off that we were coming" he said, in a hushed tone. I glanced over at the team, standing with Daredevil. It couldn't be one of them, it just couldn't. "Uh, guys? I need some supplies and I need them before she bleeds out completely," Simmons said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need a needle and thread, disinfectant wipes, bandage wrap, and lots of gauze. And if you can find them, ibuprofen would be best" she said. Coulson walked to the team and started directing the team. Skye and Fitz split one way, Trip split another, and then Coulson and Hill went down the sidewalk. "Ward," Simmons said. "I need you to help me." I stepped closer and leaned in the door. "I need you to hold pressure on the wound." I climbed in beside Simmons and did as instructed.

A few minutes later, Skye and Fitz came to the other side of the SUV and opened the door. They started passing Simmons the supplies she'd asked for. She disinfected a needle and started threading it. Then Trip, Coulson, and Hill came back with the rest of what she'd requested. Simmons lifted the bottom six inches of Hazel's shirt and started sewing Hazel's skin together. Fitz made a look of nausea and stepped away from the car, followed by Skye and Trip.

After Simmons stitched the wound together and tied off the thread, she put gauze over the wound and then started wrapping bandage wrap around it and Hazel's abdomen. Coulson came over and peered in through the other side. "How's it coming?" he asked.

"She needs blood," Simmons said.

"Blood?" Daredevil asked, limping over to the SUV. "Where are we supposed to get _blood_?"

"I know someone at Providence St. Vincent's Hospital," Simmons said. "But we need to get her and Daredevil somewhere where they can heal long-term. We can't move Hazel much." Coulson thought everything over and then addressed the team. "Fitz, Simmons and Trip will go to St. Vincent's. The rest of us will find a place to stay near there" he said. Simmons climbed out of the SUV and got into the second SUV with Fitz and Trip. It pulled away and sped out of sight.

Coulson and Hill got in the front seats while I sat in the back, holding a limp Hazel in my arms. After ten minutes of driving the area around the hospital, we found a motel a few miles away. I stayed in the car with Hazel while Coulson and Hill went to check in under aliases. A few moments later they came back to the SUV. I climbed out and hefted Hazel into my arms. Coulson led the way to the room they'd rented. He opened the door and turned on the lights.

There were two queen beds against the wall, then a sliding glass door in the back that led to a gated pool, and one bathroom. It was going to be a tight squeeze but we'd make it work. I gently laid Hazel on one of the beds and Hill shut the front door. "No one told me Collins was back in the field" she said, sending a glare at Coulson.

"I know she wasn't cleared, but it was imperative at the time that we find Ward" Coulson said. Hill crossed her arms with a scowl and looked away. She looked as if she was going to say something but held her tongue before she could. I didn't say anything to her about it, though. I sat on the edge of the next bed, closest to Hazel, and rested my forearms on my knees.

Hazel was pale, as in a sheet of paper pale. Her breath was audibly hitching. Finally Coulson walked back into the room with Simmons, Fitz and Trip. Simmons hurried to Hazel and sat beside her. She carried a red and white canister with hazard symbols on the sides. She opened it and pulled out two blood bags. Fitz stood behind her and he handed her a needle. Simmons taped the blood bag to the bedpost and inserted the needle into Hazel's arm, causing the blood to flow into her veins.

It was quiet for a moment. No one said a word, just glanced at each other. "This should be enough," Simmons said. "She should wake in the next eight hours." A quiet sigh of relief sounded from the whole team. Hazel was going to be okay.


	25. Chapter 25: Hazel

Chapter 25

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. My brain was fuzzy; I couldn't remember what had happened. Was there supposed to be a ceiling in the woods? My whole body felt numb yet sore at the same time. I slowly tilted my head to look around. To my left was an open glass door that led out to a pool. It was night time, but the blue water glowed. To my right was another bed and a door. In front of me was the bathroom.

Where was i? Then it all came flooding back. Daredevil and I had gone to get the vials. Trick Shot and Quicksilver were there and they kicked our asses. Daredevil was shot and I was stabbed. With an _arrow_. I jolted upright and instantly regretted it. I grabbed my left side and stifled a scream. Voices echoed in from the open glass door and I saw Skye sitting at a black metal table just outside.

I pushed the blanket off and saw I was wearing different clothes. I was now wearing black shorts and a white long-sleeved shirt. It wasn't fleece or cotton…I couldn't tell what it was in my fuzzy state, but I knew it hugged my body. It was annoying. I pushed off the bed and my feet touched the floor. The sudden weight caused a sharp pain in my side and my head spun.

I forced myself to take a step. Then two steps. Then I made it to the glass door and I stood just outside. Trip was leaning against a vending machine, Fitz and Simmons were sitting on the edge of the pool several feet away, and Skye was still sitting at the metal table. "Hazel!" Skye said, in shock. The sharp voice made a pain shoot between my eyes and I winced. I was still holding my side. I took a step and started tumble sideways.

Strong arms held me up and guided me back inside. "You shouldn't be up just yet." Trip. It sounded like it was Trip. He helped me sit on the bed and I groaned at the pain in my side. "Where's Grant? And Coulson?" I asked. Then I remembered Daredevil had been shot. "Oh my god, where's Daredevil?"

"Calm down. Daredevil's in the bathroom, Coulson and Agent Hill are talking outside, and I convinced Grant to step out front for some air," he sat a few feet beside me. "You know, he stayed right beside you the whole time until five minutes ago."

"He did?" I asked, more of a statement than a question. I sighed and pushed myself off the bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Trip stood and held me in place. I gave him my best angry glare. "Let go of me" I ordered. He shook his head. "You need to rest" he said.

"I _need _to find Grant. Now let me go." I wriggled from his grasp and took a few numb steps. I heard the front door open and close. I glanced up and saw it was Grant walking in. I lost focus and tumbled to the side. Always thinking quickly, Grant leapt forward and caught me before I fell. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" he asked, glaring at Trip.

"Hey, man, I tried," Trip protested. "She's not easy to say _no_ to." Grant and I now both glared at Trip. He chuckled and stepped back outside. Grant guided me to the bed and sat me down. He sat beside me and I didn't hesitate to hug him. He held me tightly and I audibly winced. He quickly let go and looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. I leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm fine. Don't you know I get stabbed with arrows every day?" I said, sarcastically. He chuckled and pressed his lips to my forehead. He looked at me like I was going to like what he was going to say and he thought it was funny. "You need to rest."

"I've been resting this whole time" I protested. He gave me a look and I sighed. "Stay with me?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course." I eased under the covers and he slid in with me. I snuggled into his side and he pulled the blanket over me.

I could barely hear voices. "Who didn't see that coming?"

"You were just as shocked as we were, okay?"

"When did they start being a thing?" several different voices but I didn't know which one belong to which person. "Don't you have something else to do?" that was Grant. I felt his chest rise when he took a breath before he spoke, I heard the rumbling sound of his voice with my ear pressed against his chest, and I felt the vibration. It suddenly went quiet. I opened my eyes and looked around. May was standing by the glass door, talking to Hill.

I could've sworn she was off the team. Wasn't she? I mean, she left for Christ's sake. "Morning," Grant said. I turned and saw he was smiling. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really" I said, sitting up gingerly.

"Good, you're awake," May said. She walked to the foot of the bed and crossed her arms, giving me her usual cold stare. "Good to see you, too" I said, sarcastically. She ignored me and continued speaking, "What exactly happened in the woods?" I paused. "Umm…didn't Daredevil tell you what happened?"

"I mean after he left you" she said.

"Trick Shot stabbed me with an arrow. I have stitches to prove it. Wanna see?" I pulled up my shirt to flash the bandage then Grant pulled it back down. "What _specifically_ happened?" May asked. I couldn't tell her most of it. Because it involved me taking off my ring and going Super Soldier on Quicksilver and Trick Shot. I tried to think of something to say. "It's kind of a blur up here," I tapped the side of my head. "I remember getting stabbed but nothing before that." She sighed and gave me a look that said she knew I was lying.

In return I gave her a look that said _screw you_. She turned and walked outside with a silent huff. One of these days I was going to have to tell everyone who I was. But right now, no one had to know. So I kept my mouth shut and the lies open.


	26. Chapter 26: Grant

Chapter 26

We took a few days to recuperate while Skye and Coulson deciphered what little they had of Samantha's files. Hill and May left us yesterday, for reasons they didn't elaborate on. Skye and Coulson sat at the metal table outside, Fit, Simmons and Trip all sat on the edge of the pool. And Daredevil was inside with Hazel. I sat on a shady pool chair and rested my forearms on my knees. a few minutes later I heard, "Why so glum?"

I glanced up and saw Hazel standing in front of my pool chair, dressed in a white bikini with a matching swimsuit wrap tied around her hips. "Where'd you get _that_?" I asked.

She smiled teasingly and said, "Like it, do you? I got it from the swimsuit shop down the street." She walked to the edge of the pool and took off the wrap, tossing it aside the pool, revealing her slim figure and sculpted abdomen. She glanced back at me and I pretended I wasn't looking. I heard a splash and saw she'd disappeared under the surface of the water.

Trip walked over to my chair, the whole way his eyes glued to the pool. "I'm gonna head to mom's, see if she'll let me have some of my dad's stuff," he said, when he finally made it to my chair. I nodded and he walked out the pool gate to the left. No one knew what was going to happen next. I mean, what did we have here? Each other? What would that do against Hydra?

I stood and joined Skye and Coulson at the table. "Anything that'll help us yet?" I asked. Skye shook her head silently while she typed away on the keyboard of her laptop. Coulson sighed and put a file on the table. "There's nothing in those files that could help help us-"

"Actually," Skye held up a finger. "There is one thing that could help us: Samantha. She knows Hydra better than we do, she could help."

"But how would we get ahold of her? It's not like we have her cell phone number" Coulson said.

"I do," Hazel walked up to the table and stood between Skye and Coulson. Her wrap was back on and she was drying her hair with a towel. "Well, it isn't exactly her phone number, but I have a way of contacting her."

"Then contact her" Coulson said. She nodded and walked into the room behind us. I didn't know how Hazel was going to do it this time, but somehow she was going to fake Samantha Schmidt being a separate person. She would have to be a ventriloquist.


	27. Chapter 27: Hazel

Chapter 27

I sat on one of the beds, next to Simmons, while Skye sat on the other bed and Fitz sat on the floor in front of the bed Simmons and I sat on. He stared blankly at the TV, watching the news. Skye and Simmons were working on tracking down the Bus and I was trying to think of a way to make it seem like Samantha was still someone else. There was no way; I'd have to come out to the team. I knew I was ready—to some degree—and there was no better time than the present to tell them, but telling them wasn't the hitch. I don't know if I'm ready to be Samantha again.

To hang up the glasses, ditch the nice girl routine, and just be who I am. It's not…it's not me anymore. I was so entranced in my thoughts that I just barely heard Fitz say, "It's D—All of the above." He turned off the TV and turned around, toward Simmons and i. just then, May walked into the room. "Where's Hill?" Skye asked.

"She had something to take care of," May said, walking towards us. "How's it coming?" Skye sighed. "I can't find anything anywhere with this dinosaur."

"It can't be older than my cell phone, and that's pretty old," I said. Fitz laughed, noticed everyone's stern faces, and then went quiet. "How are you on contacting Samantha?" May asked me. All eyes turned to me. They knew I'd just been siting there the whole time, so I couldn't lie. I had to get creative. "I spoke to her outside a while ago,"

"What? And you didn't tell us?" Simmons asked.

"What did she say?" Fitz asked.

"Is she going to help us?" Skye asked.

"Yes, she's going to help. She asked to meet in person but I told her I'd speak to Coulson and get back to her," I lied through my teeth. I slid off the bed and grab my jeans and tank top off the bedside table. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I was still wearing my swimsuit, and I was pretty sure I would need to change in order to claim my new identity. I quickly changed and then went outside to find Coulson. He was talking to Trip, who was carrying a yellow looking suitcase.

I walked to them by the pool gate and crossed my arms. "Samantha wants to meet us" I said. Coulson and Trip both turned to me with similar expressions. "Where? When?" Coulson asked.

"She's leaving it up to you to make that call," I said. "What should I tell her?" Coulson was quiet a minute and Trip and I shared glances. Then Coulson finally said, "Tell her to meet us downtown in the park at midnight. We want to keep this meeting discrete. Tell her we're only bringing four of us." I nodded and went to the other side of the pool deck. I pulled out my phone and pretended like I was calling someone.

I mouthed the words Coulson had said and nodded a few times to make it look right. Then I 'hung up' and walked back to Coulson and Trip. "She agreed to meeting at midnight but she wants everyone present" I said.

"Everyone? Why?" Trip asked. I shrugged. "She wants everyone, didn't ask why." Coulson nodded, "Alright then. Let's see what's inside this suitcase." Trip, Coulson and I went into the room and Coulson gathered everyone. Trip opened the suitcase just as Daredevil came out of the bathroom. Inside the suit case was a whole bunch of things that looked like they came straight from an old mystery movie.

Trip explained what things were and how his father got them while Fitz started pulling things out. As I looked around at the team, I suddenly felt sick knowing I was going to ruin everything for them. I had to tell them who I was but it sucked to do so. I left the room, onto the pool deck. I needed fresh air; I needed to not look at them. "Hey," Grant stepped up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, concern etching his features. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to tell them who I am" I said.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight, when we go to the park. I have to do it but I know none of them will forgive me when they put the dots together. I killed those Hydra agents in cold blood, Grant. That's not really something you overlook" I said. He nodded with a sigh. "Do what you have to do. And if they don't want you on the team anymore, I'm going with you wherever you go. You won't be alone either way." His sympathy didn't make me feel any better; just made me want to cry.

I hugged him and he held me tightly. It was slow going until just before midnight, when we arrived in the park in downtown Portland. The park was sandwiched between four skyscrapers. I zipped up my leather jacket and slid from the SUV. Coulson, Fitz and Simmons climbed from the second SUV parked just in front of us. Our breath was visible in the cold air. There was some moonlight and the light from a few street lamps here and there so it wasn't very bright.

We all walked to the center of the park—a four way intersection of sidewalk where a few benches sat. I felt finger weave in with mine and saw Grant standing beside me, holding my hand. He gave me a reassuring look. I looked at the rest of the team. Coulson scanned the area. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Does she usually run late to these kinds of things?" Skye asked. I took a deep breath and stepped in front of them. "I have something need to say," everyone but May and Grant gave me questioning looks. "Samantha isn't coming."

"What?" Coulson said.

"She isn't coming because she's already here," Grant's eyes met mine for a second before I removed my glasses and pulled my ring from my finger. There were a couple of gasps but it was mostly silent. May glared at me but she had a hint of surprise to her face. I guess she didn't think I would confess. "You…you lied to us this whole time? You were Samantha the whole time?" Skye asked, sounding completely hurt and shattered. "Wait…Samantha is the daughter of the _Red Skull_." Fitz and Simmons stared at me in horror. "I had to keep it a secret for your own safety," I said. I tried explaining things to them but it went in one ear and out the other. "Please, you have to believe me." Fitz shook his head and walked back toward the SUVs. "You lied to _protect_ us? While you were off killing Hydra agents, while Ward was undercover in Hydra, when we _needed_ you! We needed what Samantha knew and the whole time it was you! How could you do that?" Simmons asked.

I told myself I wouldn't cry, but water welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I didn't know how to respond. Simmons, Sky and I were best friends. And I betrayed them. Skye walked away trying to hide the obvious fact that she was crying. Simmons shook her head at me and followed after Skye and Fitz. Coulson just stared at me with a placid look and kept quiet. May went back to her stone cold glare and left with the others. "Give us a minute?" Coulson asked Grant.

He nodded and turned, walking away with May. It was quiet between us for the longest time. "What?" I asked. "You don't have something to say? You must hate me more than anyone." I felt the first tear slid down my cheek. "I believe you. I believe you did it to protect us. I don't approve of it, but I understand" he said. I stared at him in shock. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I know what it's like. You've given me no reason not to trust you—besides this," he was quiet for a long time again. Then he said, "I'll talk it over with the team." He turned around and left me standing under the light, tears streaking my face. I didn't realize how much it would actually hurt to hear my friends say those things to me.

To feel their hatred for me….Grant walked to me and stood mere inches from me. "You okay?" he asked. I shook my head and buried my face in his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and I started sobbing. I didn't know what was next for me but I knew I wasn't going to like it.


	28. Chapter 28: Grant

Chapter 28

The team was getting aggravated with our one-way conversation. Only Coulson, May, Daredevil, Trip and I agreed that we could still use Hazel's help. "She lied to us, how can we trust her again?" Skye asked.

"A better question is _why_ should we trust her," Trip said. "She could've killed all of us the very first day she stepped foot on the Bus. But she didn't. I think you all need to ask yourselves, 'why didn't she kill me?'"

"Are you kidding me? This is bull shit! She lied to us just like Ward did. Who's to say she isn't playing all of us?" Fitz said. It was quiet a minute. The room was divided—those opposed on one side, those in agreeance on the other. "Try being in her shoes for just a second," May said, in a defensive tone. "And tell me how easy it is." I was surprised to hear May of all people defending Hazel. Her words silenced them, silenced everyone.

No one really addressed the fact that Hazel was renting the room next to ours, or that she could probably hear all of our arguing through the walls. We just kept arguing. "I can't trust her again" Skye said.

"I don't think I can either" Fitz said. I sighed. "Come on guys. She's still the same girl you all got to know on the Bus. She'd still die for any of you without question. If she really wanted to hurt you and join Hydra, don't you think she would've done it by now? Or at least kept her identity a secret long enough to do so? Really think about it before you discard every good thing she's ever done."

"Easy for you to say," Simmons said. "You knew the whole time who she was."

"No. I only found out mere minutes before Garrett tried to kill me. He tried to kill me because I was protecting Hazel" I said.

"I didn't know that…" Simmons said, quietly, staring at the floor.

"Sleep on it, take time to decide where you stand, and we'll reconvene in the morning" Coulson said. I turned and left the room without another word. I shut the door behind me and walked the few steps it took to stand at Hazel's door. I took a deep breath and knocked a few times. I didn't hear anything but silence. I knocked again. A minute later, Hazel opened the door. It only opened partially because of the chain lock.

She looked hostile until she realized it was me and then she just looked depressed. She shut the door and I heard the clanging noise of her removing the chain. A second later she opened the door and walked away while it finished swinging open. I walked in and closed the door. She sat on the end of the bed in front of the TV and took a swig from a beer bottle. Where'd she get that?

She'd kept her ring off since the park. It was weird seeing her with blonde hair. It was familiar but I couldn't remember ever seeing it before. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Drinking myself sober" She said, flipping channels.

"Didn't you say alcohol affects your nerve functions because of the brain damage?" I asked, standing in between her and the TV. She frowned and looked up at me, just barley lifting her head. It made her look evil for a second. "You think I give a damn?" she asked. I shook my head. "Not really." She took another drink and I took the bottle from her. "Damn you, Grant" she said, standing as I walked away. I dropped the bottle in the small crash can by the door and turned to face her.

She crossed her arms and sighed. I could tell she'd had a few before the bottle I snatched away. It wasn't like her to drink away her problems; at least it wasn't like the Hazel I knew. But she was as her Samantha persona now so anything was possible. "You think drinking is going to make things better?" I asked. "It's only gonna make things worse."

"Gee, I didn't know that! I thought it would take me to OZ where I'd defeat the wicked witch, or some crap like that" she said, sarcastically. She sat back down on the bed and turned off the TV. Silence filled the room. I sighed and sat beside her. "Coulson, May, Trip, Daredevil and I are for you rejoining the team. I think Simmons might be rethinking things but I can't say the same for Fitz or Skye" I said.

She nodded liked she'd expected that outcome. "Figures…tell the truth and you get slammed. I knew this was going to happen."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because they deserved to know who they were working with" she said, with a placid look on her face.

"Hazel," I turned to her and took her hands in mine. "You do what you have to do to protect those you love. You're no different from the rest of the team, the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D." She half smiled. "Do you pull these things out of a fortune cookie or something?" she asked.

"Or something."


	29. Chapter 29: Hazel

Chapter 29

Early in the morning, while everyone was asleep, I snuck one of the team's laptops into my room. I sat cross-legged on my side of the bed with the computer in my lap while Grant slept on the other side. I needed to track down my Uncle. I figured if anyone could help me now, it was him. But I didn't even know where to start looking. I spent a few hours until just around eight AM when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly got up and walked to the door. I slowly opened it.

Skye stood outside the door, arms crossed, with a look of hesitation on her face. "Skye-"

"Can we like…go get a coffee or something?" she asked. I nodded. "Sure." I grabbed my jacket and sunglasses from the floor and stepped outside. I shut the room door and followed Skye to one of the SUVs. I let Skye drive so she felt safer about traveling with me. The whole drive she'd glance at me with a blank look in her eyes that interpreted as caution. We parked in front of a small coffee shop just a few blocks from the motel.

We walked inside and Skye ordered while I sat at a booth near the window. I adjusted my glasses and glanced around the place. Only a few people were sitting here and there, and none of them were paying any attention to us. That was good. Skye sat across from me and scooted a coffee across the table between us. I pulled it toward me and tried smiling. "Skye…I'm so sorry about this whole thing. I never meant to hurt any of you" I said. She nodded with her lips screwed up to the side.

She glanced out the window and I sighed. She was obviously more hurt than she led on. She finally met my eyes a few minutes later. "Why are you here? With the team? Is it just because of Ward or…?"

"I'm here because I want to take down Hydra, same as everyone else on the team" I said.

"Why did you reveal yourself last night? Why that night?"

"I figured enough was enough" I answered simply. She nodded again with her lips curled to the side. Our coffees were almost empty by the time she said another word, "Who else knew before I did besides Ward?"

"May and Daredevil."

"May knew, too?" she asked in surprise. I nodded and she scoffed. "Figures…" she mumbled.

"You don't have to let me back on the team or anything…but can you at least hear my apology?"

"I'll think about it" she said. I thought she was serious until she winked and then I smiled. We both stood and left the coffee shop. We got back in the SUV and started back towards the motel. We were almost to St. Vincent's when the truck in front of us stopped suddenly. Skye slammed on the brakes and we lurched back and forth for a second. There were car horns everywhere—all of traffic had stopped.

I rolled down my window and pulled myself out to sit on the edge of the window. In the middle of the intersection were Trick Shot, Quick Silver and Deathlok. What they were doing I had no idea. Until I noticed arrows coming at the group and Trick Shot was shooting arrows back. I slid back into the SUV and Skye raised her eyebrows. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Trick Shot, Quick Silver and Deathlok," I said.

"What?"

"Stay put, that means don't get out of the car for any reason, got it?" she nodded and I jumped from the SUV. I reached into my jacket pocket as I ducked behind a van. I sighed in relief when my fingers found my gun. I pulled it out and racked a bullet into the chamber. I peered around the side of the van. The arrows coming at them came from the office building to the right. I ducked behind cars and trucks until I came to the last car until the sidewalk.

I slid along the side of the truck at my back until I was just at the intersection. My eyes searched for the archer launching the arrows. I couldn't see anyone until I noticed movement near the far side of the building. A man with dark hair leaned around the side and shot several arrows, then ducked behind the side again. I peered around the side of the truck behind me. It was only Trick Shot standing in the intersection now. Where did the others go?

I stepped out from behind the truck and held up my gun. Trick Shot instantly saw me and groaned. "When I stab a person, I expect them to die" he said.

"Put the bow down, Trick Shot" I ordered. He aimed the bow at me. "You really think that crap will work? Don't you remember last time you said that?"

"Yeah. I shot you."

"But I got away, didn't i?"

"Not this time," the man from the side of the building now stood a few feet to side of me, aiming an arrow at Trick Shot. Trick Shot's aim fluctuated between me and the mystery man. "Give it up already." Then a loud screeching sound, a few screams, and a car horn sounded from behind Trick Shot in the hospital parking lot. Trick Shot grinned just as a speeding black van came out of the parking lot and pulled in between us.

A second later it jerked forward into a high speed and I shot at the wheels. The shots just bounced off as the van disappeared around a corner. I heard footsteps and turned to see Skye walking up to me. "What the hell? I said stay put" I said.

"_I_ heard guns" she said. I sighed and she stared at the mystery man. "Agent Barton?"

"Didn't you hear S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded? I'm not an agent anymore. Hawkeye is my name now" he said. I turned around and faced Barton. "Where did you come from? I heard all of the participants in the Avengers initiative disbanded" I said.

"Hill said there was a team of agents out this way and that they were trying to stop Hydra. Are you guys it?" he glanced between Skye and I like if I said 'yes' he would go crawl back under whatever rock he came out from. I crossed my arms. "No. There are more of us."

"What did they want?" Skye asked, looking down the street where the van disappeared.

"I don't know. I wasn't here long enough to find out" he said.

"Coulson will wanna know they were here" Skye said to me.

"Coulson's dead" he said.

"Long story," I said. "Are you coming back to base with us, or are you gonna stand in the middle of the road?" I turned and walked back to the SUV with Skye trailing behind me. I got in the passenger seat and Skye got behind the wheel. A second later, Barton climbed in the backseat. "So where is this 'base' of yours?" he asked. I smiled and glanced at Skye. Our base was a Motel.


	30. Chapter 30: Grant & Hazel

Chapter 30

~Grant~

I woke up just after 9:00 AM and found I was alone. Hazel was nowhere to be found, and there was only one SUV parked outside. So I left the room and went back in with the team. Fitz was sitting on the end of one of the beds, watching the news with a placid face. Simmons was sitting on the other bed doing more research. The research she usually did with Skye. "Where's Skye?" I asked.

"Don't know," Fitz said, in a bored tone of voice.

"Last I knew, she was going to see…" Simmons looked to be thinking and uncertain. I knew she meant Hazel. She didn't know what to call her—Samantha or Hazel. It wasn't really flashing on a neon sign. "Hazel" I said.

"Yes, Hazel" Simmons said. Daredevil, Trip, Coulson and May were all talking outside. I walked out and joined them. Upon seeing me, Coulson said, "Good, you're here. We need to gather everyone to discuss our next move."

"We just need Skye and Hazel" May said.

"Where did they go, anyway?" Trip asked. Just then, as if Trip's words summoned them, Skye and Hazel walked into the room. Everyone stepped inside at their arrival. I quickly noticed they had brought back someone. A tall, dark haired man I recognized as Agent Barton. Where'd they find him? Skye came right up to the group but Hazel stayed near the door. "Agent Barton," Coulson said, in surprise. "

"He's agreed to help us takedown Hydra" Skye said, somewhat excitedly. Barton stared at Coulson with a dumbfounded expression. He probably thought Coulson was still dead. "Then let's get started with the debrief" May said, glancing at Coulson. He then moved to a white board in the corner and stood beside it with a dry-erase marker. Before he started speaking, I took Hazel's hand and pulled her over with the rest of us. She was reluctant but she stood still. Then Coulson began, "All these things got us here," He drew a few lines to connect things while he rattled off the reasons they were connected. "But what do they all have in common?"

"Cyber Tech," Hazel said, like she was pulling the words from an old memory. Coulson began to speak again but stopped as he noticed her way of response. "Do you know something about Cyber Tech?" May asked her. Hazel sighed. "Garrett had a habit of visiting their offices, so I looked into it. They've been in bed with Hydra for years—almost since it was created."

"Hey, if they have a computer I could plug in the flash drive. We'd have eyes on everything they did, plus ruin the Cyber Tech systems" Skye said.

"May and I will go inside, Ward, Trip and Barton will keep watch at vantage points around the building, and the rest of you will be in the van" Coulson said.

~Hazel~

I left the room and went into mine, next door. I didn't know for sure if I was still on the team, but Coulson insisted I come. I slid my gun into my belt at my lower back after checking the mag and put my hair up into a pony tail. Then I joined the team at the SUV's. Daredevil, Hawkeye and Ward got into one then May, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons got in the other.

Skye gave me the keys for the second SUV and I gave her my best 'are you serious?' look. "Just don't drive into a tree" she said, before sliding into the back of the first SUV. I sighed and climbed into the driver's seat of the second SUV. I started the engine and followed after the others. It was mostly quiet in the car on the way to Cyber Tech. But then Hawkeye said, "How is Coulson alive?" I glanced at Grant, who was sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm not totally sure of that myself" I said.

"On a totally different note," Daredevil interjected. "Are we still calling you Hazel, or are you gonna go by Samantha now?" I winced at the sound of my name. I wasn't sure of what I was calling myself, let alone what other people would call me. I sensed Grant looking at me and I tried to think of an answer. "I'll get back to you" I said. We pulled up across the street from the Cyber Tech building and cut the engine.

Daredevil and Hawkeye got out from the back and started for their positions. I slid out just after they did and walked to the first SUV. Coulson and May were wearing the most ridiculous looking outfits but for their sake I tried to keep it from reaching my face. They started for the building and I slid in the car with Skye, Fitz and Simmons. "Can you hear us? Simmons asked.

"_Loud and clear_," I heard Grant's voice on the other end of the communications system Fitz and Simmons set up. I couldn't help but notice the look Fitz was giving me. He would occasionally glance over at me with uncertainty etching his features. Skye seemed to notice the silent void between us and she cleared her throat. "So, Hazel," I could tell her attempt at making things easy was going to do the opposite. "Is your name still Hazel or are you going with Samantha?"

It was a casual question, an easy way of putting it, but it didn't help the tension. If anything it just made it worse. I don't think anyone else saw it, but I could've sworn I saw Fitz roll his eyes. I went to answer but then we started hearing voices over the comm system. Coulson and May were in the room with the Cyber Tech employees. Skye started typing away at her keyboard and Simmons was feeding Coulson and May information about the devices they were presenting.

~Grant~

I had my eyes on the building but I also kept an eye on the van. It wasn't really an ideal situation to cram Hazel and Fitz in the same van together after what's happened. "_How's it lookin' out there_?" Hazel's voice came over my ear piece. She sounded to be in a good mood, so obviously she and Fitz hadn't argued about anything yet. "It looks like a building" I said.

"_Well, yeah. But besides that_" she said.

"_A whole lot of nothing is what's going on out here,_" Daredevil said. "_You'd think if these guys were in it with Hydra they'd have some kind of outward security_."

"_Obviously they have nothing inside worth protecting_" Barton said. Nothing on the inside…if that was true than this was a big waste of time.


	31. Chapter 31: Hazel

**A/N**: Just a notice, there is a Rated M scene in this chapter. Farther down, near the bottom.

Chapter 31

We waited in silence for the longest time. Fitz still had this aura of uncomfortability. The tension in the air was so thick I could've cut it with a knife. I'm convinced it would've cut like butter. Then, after a while, Coulson said, "Prepare for a file transfer." I stepped out of the SUV and Trip directed while Skye backed it up. Then, up a few stories, crashing through the window, a metal filing cabinet fell to the ground. It made a hellacious sound that hurt my ears.

May and Coulson were standing at the giant hole in the glass wall a few stories up, looking down. Then they disappeared and I started picking up the filing cabinet. Trip came over to help but I waved him off. I single-handedly loaded up the filing cabinet before Grant, Daredevil and Hawkeye regrouped with us. "Damn girl," Trip said, as I shut the back of the SUV. He said it in a way that made me smile. "What can I say? I work out" I said. He nodded sarcastically. "Uh huh. That's what you did."

I chuckled and Grant came to stand beside me. "What's everyone smiling about?" he asked.

"Girl's got strength man. She's like some kind of she hulk or something" Trip said. I sighed and shook my head, walking around the side of the SUV. I opened the door and slid into the back seat. Unfortunately, I slid in next to Fitz. He went to open his door and, from the front seat, Skye pressed the lock button, sealing us in. she glanced back at us and Fitz frowned. "Not funny, Skye. Open the door" he said. She shook her head. "Nope. Not until you two make up."

Fitz sighed ruefully and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I don't think being trapped inside an SUV with you guys is going to change my decision." Skye huffed. "Fine. I'll leave you alone then." She hopped out of the SUV, leaning us alone. Without any other options I swiveled toward him, readjusting my crossed legs. "Go ahead," I offered. "Spew all the things wrong with me. Tell me how you know what I'm thinking and that you're sure my insides must be pitch black."

He was silent, looking at me with a placid face. "Tell me how you know my life story. Tell me that you can't trust me because you know I will betray you and tell me how much I love being who I am. Go on. I'm dying to hear it," I said. "Oh and don't forget to mention how much I must have begged to be spawned from a Nazi that now seeks to destroy all of us. Please, do tell." He was still silent. Waiting for him to answer, I swiveled back toward the window. I heard him take a breath and then he spoke, "I'm not gonna say those things."

"Ah damn. I was really looking forward to it."

"You really hate being you?" he asked, surprise an echo in his accented voice.

"I loathe it. I tried to commit suicide multiple times, multiple ways, in multiple places. Obviously I didn't succeed" I said. I turned back to him and saw the still uncertain look in his eyes. It pained me to see it directed at me and me alone. "Look, I'm sorry. For every lie I've told to everyone," I said. "What I did I did to protect you. But you know what that line is? It's crap. It doesn't mean shit, not compared to what I've done."

"It is a crappy line" he agreed.

"What regret I feel…I can't put into words, Fitz. But I would do it again if it meant saving your life." that seemed to get through. He was obviously taken aback, probably unsuspecting of my true need to protect the team as a whole and as individuals. "You really feel that way?" he asked. I turned to him fully and took off my glasses. "I would walk through hell before I let something happen to you. And with my blood, I think that it actually _is_ possible" I said. He chuckled a bit and I tilted my head slightly in a '_trust me_' or an '_I'm worried about you_' way.

He nodded after a long while of silence. "I believe you" he said.

"Come on," I opened my arms. "Bring it in." he was reluctant but I forced him into a hug. I tilted my face toward his ear and whispered, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I promise." I then pushed away and pulled the front half of my body into the front half of the SUV. I pressed the lock button and crawl out the driver side door. My feet touched pavement and I shut the door. I walked up to Skye and her face changed to a look that said she knew I was pissed off. "That," I pointed a finger at her once in arms reach. "Was not cool."

I walked toward the second SUV and I could hear Skye, Simmons and Daredevil talking about it. I just barely caught, "Careful, next time she might not be so tamed". And that pissed me off even further as I slid into the second SUV. "You look pissed" Grant said, from beside me

"I don't wanna talk about it." I could tell he wanted to pursue but he left it alone for my sake. We got back to the hotel in record time. I carried the filing cabinet inside the team's room and then left them for the comfort of my own room. I nearly got the door shut behind me when a shoe wedged into the small space between door and frame. I slowly pulled open the door and saw Grant was standing outside my door. I gestured for him to come in. He did and I shut the door behind him.

I turned around and leaned into the door, crossing my arms. "Who do I have to thank for this pleasure of being in your presence?" I asked, with sarcasm dripping my words. A corner of his mouth rose in a smile and he stepped toward me. "I wanted to ask you about earlier. What happened?"

"Nothing special," I stepped toward him, his face inches from mine, and I lowered my voice. "But what we make of tonight will be…_spectacular_." I kissed him and his body gave in to the turn on, unable to resist. I slid off my jacket and he pinned me against the wall. He started kissing down my neck. On his way back up, he whispered, "The things I'm gonna do to you…." My whole body was on fire and everywhere he kissed, the skin incinerated.

We parted momentarily to toss our shirts to the ground. Then he was kissing me again and I was kissing him. His hands started at my rib cage then slowly slid down to my hips, where he then started on my belt. Once my pants were off, I decided I wasn't going to let him run the show. I turned us around and pulled him toward the bed, hooking my thumbs in his belt loops for leverage. I turned us yet again once close enough to the bed and pushed him onto it. I climbed atop him and straddled his waist. "This is not fair. You have an unfair advantage," he said.

"Who said sex was fair?" I asked.

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"Terrified" I answered. He grinned and propped himself up on his hands to kiss me. I allowed it but then unbuckled his belt. Once his pants were off and a pile on the floor, things got interesting. I'd had sex before. It was nothing new—and I hated admitting it. But sex with Grant was something else. I can't even begin to describe how it felt to finally have everything I've ever wanted. And every promise Grant made before anything intense…he made good on.


End file.
